Dream Destained
by Stormcloudalchemist
Summary: A separate group went to the digiworld just a year ago and now Jay attends the same class as Kari, T.K. and Davis. What happens when Jay joins them in their adventures to the digiworld to defeat the Digimon Emperor find out on this episode of Digimon digital monsters!
1. Chapter 1

From the creator of Storm Clashers, New Trainer and Digiwarriors, comes Warrior of Dreams. Warning thestormcloudalchemistdoesnotowndigimonandneverexp ectsto! Enjoy! Oh yeah one OC and takes place in second season of Digimon Adventure.

* * *

"Run for your lives it's the evil digimon emperor!" Saemon looked up her ice blue fur shimmering in the faint moon light. Saemon had mostly ice blue fur with white longer fur around her chest area and belly, her paws were white and on her front two paws were silver bracelets. Around her neck was a silver collar with the same silver that covered her tail ending in a sharp point. Her muzzle was white with some tuffs of fur sticking to out at the sides white her ears where tipped with a snow white color. Her emerald eyes looked up to the sky her ears pointed up alert.

The dog digimon jumped to the side as a dark ring came down near her. As she looked up she saw a peagasusmon being taken down. _I have to warn him! _She thought starting to run from the place the rings were coming from. As she ran she saw a Gatomon running with a dark ring coming after her. Without a second thought the dog digimon jumped into the air destroying the ring with a hit of silver from her tail. The cat digimon turned to face her savoir. "That was close, thank you," the Gatomon said looking at saemon. "It's not over yet," Saemon said in reply.

As that moment the Pegasusmon fired a beam at the two.

* * *

Jay sat up in bed panting. He had been having dreams of the digiworld for months but this one had been the clearest. Usually Saemon was calling for his help but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a way to the digiworld. Now it was apparent that he had to save his digimon. "Jay, honey get up!" his mom called. Reluctantly Jay got up from his bed getting ready to go to his same old school. He grabbed a piece of toast and his backpack before leaving his mom closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if the others have been having the same dream as me," Jay thought aloud. He walked towards the elevator in his apartment build and saw the doors beginning to close. The blonde haired boy ran sliding into the doors at the last second to see three people. One girl had purple hair and he already knew her name, Yolei, but the other two he had never seen before. "Jay!" Yolei yelped in surprise, "I didn't know you lived here." "Uh yeah i usually leave earlier but I slept in a bit," Jay said standing up and brushing off his jeans before leaning against the wall. "Hi, I'm T.K. my mom and me just moved in here, I'm in seventh grade class A nice to meet you," the kid with the hat on said holding out his hand. "Jay Tamaki, same class as you," Jay muttered his blue eyes shrinking back a bit.

"Oh yeah, this is Cody." Yolei said introducing the smaller boy who nodded. Jay smiled uneasily. He was use to talking to his friends and Saemon but not so much to strangers. As soon as the elevator stopped Jay jumped off setting himself a fast pace so he wouldn't have to talk to people. He didn't care so much if he was being rude but he needed some time to think about getting back to the digiworld. Jay sat down in his desk when he noticed he was holding something in his hand. He unclenched his tight grip and almost smiled when he realized he was holding his digivice. It was a habit for him since he had gotten back but now as the bell rang we shoved the memory into his bag.

He looked up at his classmates. "Oh wow good luck your in my class Kari," a boy named Davis said pulling up a chair beside Kari. Davis was a loud person that Jay almost never talked to while Kari was a calmer person that always tried to open up Jay. Now from his seat right behind them Jay could hear their conversation clearly. "The weirdest thing happened today, this new kid said i remained him of someone, probably a movie star of something," Davis said. Jay let himself drift off for a few seconds.

"I'm mister Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." The kid Jay had met, T.K., walked in. "It's nice to meet you, I'm TK," TK introduced his hat off showing messy blonde hair. "Please take a seat next to the girl with a camera around her neck," the teacher said. Great now the new kid sat in front of me, Jay thought. "Together again," T.K. said sitting down. "Just like old times!" Kari agreed. Jay rolled his eyes as Davis looked at the two. "Our teacher looks like Ogramon," T.K. joked quietly. Kari laughed and Jay started to drift away from class. Wait ogramon! That was a digimon. Jay narrowed his eyes it seems like he has to keep a closer eyes on the two.

* * *

After school ended Jay sat down pulling his street shoes back on and listening to Kari and T.K. talk. At first nothing really exciting happened. Then Davis walked in with his hot aired filled head. Still no mention of digimon. "Hey!" a new voice yelled. This one Jay knew was Yolei. "Well are you related to Tai he sent this e-mail," Yolei said. Jay peeked around the corner at and saw it. He was shocked for a second did they all know about digimon. "My brother needs us," Kari said. "Wait!" Jay said coming around the corner, "Your going to the digiworld right?" Kari and T.K. were shocked to say the least. "Then I'm going to," Jay said. Kari seemed to debate for a second then nodded deciding helping her brother came first.

The group ran down the hall before seeing a boy with red hair. "Izzy!" Yolei yelled. "Hey Yolei i'm glad i found you! I need to use the computer lab right away!" the guy, Izzy, said. After a few more seconds of talking the made their way to the lab. Izzy sat down at one of the computers before talking about some useless things. He then sent an e-mail saying that him, T.K. and Kari were on their way. Jay leaned against the wall then after talking Yolei left with Cody. Okay that's one person down, since Davis doesn't sound like he knows what it is, they won't let him come so i won't have to many people to worry about ditching.

He tuned back in and heard Izzy say something. "The gate to the digiworld is open," the red head said. "We're going back to the digiworld prodigious!" Izzy said. "I'm going to," Davis said. "You can't," Jay said speaking up. "Why now?" Davis snapped. "You have to have a digivice," Jay said holding up his. Kari blinked in surprise. "You have one?!" T.K. asked. Suddenly three lights shot out of the computer one landing in Davis's hand.

* * *

A few minutes ago in the digiworld.

Gatomon and Saemon saw them before they saw the two digimon. Saemon had taken most of the blast from before and was limping badly while Gatomon's tail ring had been lost. The group that they saw consisted of a patamon, an agumon and a human! "Move your tails!" Gatomon ordered, she seemed to know them, at least they might have a chance. Moments later found the group of four digimon and a human in a cave. "We're going to need more help, "I better contact the others," the human said typing away on a small device.

Moments later the human said something again. "It's from Izzy, he's got Kari and T.K. with his too!" Saemon laid down watching at the other digimon went into the cave a bit more. "Tai! Come here quick!" the agumon said. The human started to run deeper in the cave to follow the digimon to which Saemon knew she had to follow. "Look at that," Agumon said. On a rock sat two eggs with crests on them. One had an ice blue that shimmered with silver dashes on it. The crest on it was one Saemon knew by heart, the crest of dreams. The egg had flame like designs on it and a sharp point jutting out the top. "It has the crest of Courage on it," Tai said looking at the egg. "Is it an egg?" Tai asked. "I never saw an egg with a spike in it," Agumon replied. "It must have been rough on the chicken that laid it," Gatomon commented. Tai took a step towards the egg. Before Saemon could make a move Tai touched the egg which glowed.

A thought ran through Saemon's head, what if it was Curibmon's egg! Three light shot out of the egg and into the sky.

* * *

"What's this?" Davis asked. In his hand he held a digivice of a different model. "A digivice!" T.K. gasped. "It's a different model than the ones we have," Kari said worriedly. "Does that matter, right now Saemon's in trouble if you guys want to gap at it be my guest," Jay said stepping towards the computer. On pure instinct he put his digivice to the computer and was in the digiworld seconds later. Jay found himself in a forest and was joined by Davis, T.K. and Kari. "So this is the digiworld huh?" Davis said looking around.

Just like him to not notice his new outfit first. Jay himself now had belted white jacket on with fingerless gloves and white pants along with a white pair of tennis shoes that all had silver and ice blue designs on them. After reaching the outfit discovery the group of four started walking through the forest following Kari's digivice signal. Jay wouldn't be with them but his digivice was also showing him that Saemon was this way so he would stick with them for now. Davis then choose that moment to bring a herd of Nuemon out of a vending machine.

Tuning out of the beginners lesson to digimon, Jay closed his eyes for second only for them to snap open at the sound of a familiar voice. "Jay!" Saemon jumped into his arms. "T.K." A patamon flew into T.K.'s arms. Around the path a older teen came running followed by a Gatomon and Agumon. The Agumon was the teen's while the Gatomon was Kari's. "Boy am i glad you all made it," the teen. "Tai! I told those guys you'd be all right," Davis exclaimed. "Davis what are you doing here? And who is that?" Tai asked taking notice of Jay and Davis for the first time. "Jay Tamaki, Digiwarrior of Dreams, and this is my partner Saemon," Jay introduced.

"Jay! I just remember, there's an eggs with our crest and Ren's crest on them!" Saemon said. "What do you mean you're crest and someone else's crest on them?" Tai asked. "A year ago me and some of my friends got transported to the digiworld. Ren is my twin and his partner is Curibmon, they have the crest of courage, another one of my friends,Thames, was partnered with a Commandramon, they have the crest of strength, Tamyra, another friend, had a Dorumon the shared sympathy. My last friend that went was Suki she was partnered with an Elecmon, they had the crest of caring. Anyway we save the digiworld and went back home," Jay responded.

Then Kari noticed that Gatomon's tail ring was missing and the cat digimon went into story mode about her and Saemon's escape. By then they were back at the cave. "One day a bossy human appeared and began making digimon his slaves, he said 'I am the digimon emperor!' I heard we are all going to have to punch a time clock too," Gatomon explained. Saemon nodded at Jay confirming the story. "Another human! You mean that someone, comes here besides us?" T.K. asked. "And Jay," Kari added. "Ya and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve too!" Gatomon responded. "Show her yours," T.K. told Davis who dug out his digivice. "Like this one?" he asked holding it up.

"That's it! You work for the digimon emperor!" Gatomon cried. "What I don't work for anybody! Besides mine's not dark I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!" Davis defended himself. "The dark digivice is draining our power and making us as weak as newborn kittens," Gatomon said sadly. "That's why you couldn't digivolve!" Tai deduced looking at Agumon. "Ya that's right if I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance," Agumon said his arms crossed. _Is it true Saemon? _Jay asked, from as far as he could tell they didn't have a mind link with their digimon. _It's true for the other digimon i've seen but i still feel at full power. _Jay let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding, at least his partner was okay.

"The digimon emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon," Gatomon said. "Ya that's right, and once the ring captures you, your a slave for life," Patamon added. "Ice Tail!" Saemon growled running at the four kids from where she and Jay had been. The others were surprised but their digimon jumped in front of them. As the last second Saemon jumped into the air spinning and hitting a dark ring with the attack destroying it. "You should really be more careful," Saemon said landing on her feet. "Anyway let's focus on the eggs," Jay said looking over at the two spoken of eggs.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball," T.K. said looking at the egg of Courage. T.K. walked over to the egg trying to lift it up off the ground. After he failed Kari stepped up for her turn. Even then the egg wouldn't budge. Next up Davis grabbed the egg and in one tug lifted the egg. "What'd i tell you? Light as a feather," Davis said from the spot he had fallen back on. "Theres a problem!" Tai said looking at the light that shot up from where the egg had been.

In the light appeared a digimon. While the Veemon started to introduce itself to Davis, Jay pulled up the egg of dreams. The others looked over to see his digivice change to a silver version of Davis's. Shaking them from their thoughts the cave rumbled and shook. "What's that an earthquake?" Davis asked. "No look up there," T.K. said pointing towards the sky light well the newly formed sky light that is. "It's a monster!" Davis yelled. "Idiot, its a monochromon," Jay said.

The huge digimon tumbled from the roof and down the cave walls. "Boom bubble pop!" Patamon said using it's attack. "Pepper breath!" Agumon used his small ball of flame and shot it at the larger digimon. "Volcanic strike," the digimon said after just brushing off their attacks. "Come on let's go!" T.K. said leading the way out. Kari ran after him followed by Davis. "Come on let's go!" Tai ordered. Jay nodded running after Tai only stopping for a second so Saemon could put a thick wall of ice in the way.

"Davis hurray up and open the digiegg!" Veemon said. Oh yeah, both Jay and Davis were still holding their eggs. Davis stopped at the edge on a small cliff having been the last one out. "Davis get down here," Tai yelled up. Although not in time as another attack came causing Kari to fall down to dodge it. "Seems like we are going to be using this egg now Saemon," Jay said. "Digiarmor energize!" both Jay and Davis shouted at the same time. Davis's egg glowed red while Jay's glowed an ice blue bordering white.

As the two lights faded in Veemon's place stood a taller digimon. It was mostly like a taller Veemon, the blue base with white on his belly, but this digimon had a fire designed chest plate, the same armor on his head feet, arms and thighs. Lastly there was a bladed horn coming from his head. This digimon was Flamedramon.

In Saemon's place stood a bigger version of the small digimon. The silver the dog digimon had now seemed to cover it's whole body besides it's chest, belly and most of it's face. But then even as the light was fading the silver turned to ice and out of the armor digimon's back grew two large wings of crystal clear ice that matched the rest of the ice on it's body. This digimon was Shisoumon.

In perfect unison the two digimon charged at the charging Monochromon knocking it hard against a tree. "Flamedramon let's double team this one!" Shusoumon said. Flamedramon nodded holding the Monochromon back with just the armor plated hands. Shisoumon nudged up the Monochromon's hind legs while Flamedramon lifted it up tossing it over his shoulder. Even after the large impact the Monochromon still had some fight left. "Volcanic strike!" Three balls of flame tore through the air aimed for Flamedramon.

As Flamedramon punched through each fire ball Shisoumon jumped aiming for the black ring. Monochromon caught on and threw Flamedramon up using it's horn while knocking Shisoumon up with it's tail. Both the armor digimon seemed to have the same thoughts. "Fire rocket/Hell ice wing!" Were yelled at the same time. Both powerful attacks hit the dark ring cracking it at first then destroying it. Shisoumon and Flamedramon stuck a landing and a light was sent into both Davis's and Jay's new digivices. Kari was now petting the good Monochromon while Jay was making sure Saemon was uninjured.

"That was fun Veemon! Let's do it again!" Saemon barked back to being a puppy. Davis agreed while Jay just sighed, after all watching Saemon was hard enough! "Hey guys that armor digivolving was cool," Tai said walking over to them. "Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon emperor with no problem!" Agumon added. "Nah leave it to me!" Veemon said. "You mean us!" Saemon said poncing on top of Veemon.

As Jay tried to pull Saemon off Veemon Tai gave Davis his goggles because what would the leader of the digidestained be without goggles? "The sun's going down now we'll be safe!" Patamon announced. "Why?" Jay asked picking up Saemon into his arms. "The digimon emperor never appears at night," Patamon explained. "Excuse me Tai it is getting late don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon asked. "We sure do but, I'm not even sure we can get home."

As the group went back through the woods they saw a small T.V. in the middle of the path. On the T.V. it showed Yolei, Cody and Izzy eating brownies. Suddenly the group of teens were in a big pile on the other side of the screen which was at the computer lab.


	2. Chapter 2: The digigate opens

hai welcome to chapter dos I still don't own la digimon so enjoys!

* * *

"Jay!" a girl with two pink pigtails jumped up from her seat on the couch as soon as Jay opened up the door. Unluckily for him the smaller boy was knocked over and landed on top of. "Suki what are you doing here?" Jay groaned trying to breath. "Well Ren called us saying you hadn't called him today so he called you to ask you why you hadn't called and so when you didn't pick up the call he called us," Suki replied. "Now we're all here little bird so you better have a good story to tell," a boy, the oldest, with combed back black hair said from inside the room. "There wasn't any signal in the place i went to," Jay answered.

"Oh come on Jay bird, even i could think up something better than that," the boy teased helping Suki off Jay and then helping him stand. "Enough with the nicknames, sides you guys don't even know the place i went to," Jay said with a grin. "Thames, stop teasing my brother," a voice called from the living room. "Oh come on Ren we were just having some fun," Suki called as the three walked into the living room. On the couch was a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes that looked just like Jay beside those facts that is. To his right in a chair was a girl with long wavy brown hair her bangs held back by a headband and her green eyes alert as eyes.

"Where were you at anyway?" Thames asked. And with that Jay launched into a story about his adventures of the day. "Suki i'm going to send you with Jay tomorrow," Ren commanded not even asking for either's consent. "Sir yes sir," Suki said saluting.

* * *

After another long day of listening to the teacher drone on Jay told Kari, Davis, and T.K. that he had to go pick up his friend at the school gates, also explaining she was a destined. As soon as he got to the gate Suki pounced on him with a hug drawling a lost of attention. "Ready?" Suki asked letting go and looking towards the school. "Yeah let's hurray so we aren't left behind," Jay told her speed walking back into the building. As the two got there the rest all had out their digivices. Jay didn't even bother asking where Tai was since that had dodged him and a teacher on the way there. Without even a greeting Jay shoved with digivice at the computer followed by the others and with that they were sent off to the digiworld.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked. They had landed in a grassy field although some looked better than others. "Ya but i feel like i just went through the rinse cycle in the dish washer," Davis groaned. Suki nodded in agreement looking a little green herself. "Jay who is that anyway?" Kari asked. Oh right he had forgotten to introduce them. "This is Suki, she's one of my friends i went to the digiworld with. I usually call the leader of our group after my first day of school but after i didn't call they broke into my house and then he told Suki to go with me today," Jay answered sending a pointed glare at Suki.

"Veemon! Veemon where are you!" Davis called interrupting any input the other had to say. "Saemon! Come here!" Jay called. "DAVIS/JAY!" were yelled at the same time and the two digimon that had called them came running while their partner ran towards them. Saemon jumped into Jay's arm wagging her pointed tail that could take off a hand in a happy motion of love. "I brought Patamon and his friends with me," Veemon said after shaking his partner's hand. "I searched all night and today but I only found Elecmon," Saemon whimpered. "It's okay," Jay cooed looking at the approaching digimon.

Soon their respective human was greeting their digimon although Suki and Elecmon looked like they were hugging each other half way to another world. As the happy teenagers were talking to their digimon a cloud passed over projecting a shadow onto the ground. As the cloud left part of it's shadow was left behind. Wait what? The snimon charged towards Sora and Suki both a little shaking in their meanings of not standing there in shock. The huge bug came closer and closer dropping and lunging. "Move sora/Suki!" Jay and T.K. cried both jumping and pushing their team mates to the ground as the Snimon flew over them.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said sending whirling green wind towards the Snimon. "Boom bubble pop!" Patamon saved up air and released the air attack. "Super shocker!" lightning crackled and Tentamon sent the move towards the other bug digimon. "Super Thunder Strike!" lightning burst from Elecmon's tail crackling it's way towards the bug digimon. The Giant bug dodged all three attack afterwards Gatomon landed a hit with lightning paw although then that didn't seem to hurt the Snimon. "I'm sorry but without my tail ring I don't have enough power," Gatomon mumbled. "Davis! Get ready," Jay said. Both were standing close to each other when Drimogenmon opened a whole beneath Davis and Saemon "Davis! Saemon!" Veemon shouted. Both had skitted down the side of the hold where Davis found a spot for his hand using one hand to grasp it and the other to hold Saemon.

"Are you okay?" Veemon asked seeing the large purple and white mole not to far from them.

* * *

From the forest emerged a Mojymon, which looked like a white bigfoot. "Ah bone boomerang!" Mojymon threw his bone boomerang at the side of the hole where Veemon and Jay were knocking them both down. Davis let go trying to catch his digimon while Jay grabbed the falling Saemon maneuvering it so we would hit the ground and save his digimon of the damage. The Drimogenmon caught the pair of partners and sunk back into his hole with them.

* * *

"Jay!" Suki yelled. "Oh my their gone," Yolei said falling to her knees, "The ground just opened up and swallowed them!" "Well I wanna go home now," Cody said shaking a bit. "First we have to protect ourselves," Izzy pointed out. "But what about Jay and Davis?" Suki asked. "They'll be fine they have Veemon and Saemon but i don't know about us, our digimon are only at half strength!" Sora pointed out. "I can't take this I want to go home!" Yolei yelled still on her knees as the large digimon came at the group of humans and rookies.

* * *

"Davis! Davis! Wake up!" Jay yelled from across the canyon. Both were only Izzy knows feet off the ground hanging by metal cuffs, with their digimon no where in sight and all by the digimon emperor. Davis's eyes snapped open and he screamed. "Where are we?" Davis asked looking towards jay. "Your just hanging out," a new voice said. Both boys looked up and saw a guy around their age. "Who are you?" Davis called up. "I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly i'm rather disappointed that i was able to capture you so easily," the guy said. "Are you the digimon emperor?" Davis asked. "Speaking," the D.E. replied.

"But your a kid just like me," Davis called back. "What were you expecting Davis some old dude," Jay replied. The D.E. snapped his hand and two peices on each side of the cliff turned around showing to digimon. "Veemon!" Davis called. "Saemon!" Jay shouted. "Five more minutes," Saemon muttered from her cage. "Hey Davis great view isn't it?" Veemon asked. "I haven't had time to look. Hey armor digivolve." Davis yelled back. "Eh just one problem. Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick," the D. E. laughed for in his hand he held the two digivices and the egg devices.

* * *

The group walked through the forest after just having escaped from the two attacking digimon. "Wait up," Cody said, "This digivice is starting to make noise." "My digivice is going off too, i think something's nearby," T.K. said. "A building of some sort," Sora added. "There are no building," Biyomon said. "Nope just the temple," Tentamon commented. "The temple?" Sora asked. "Ya but they couldn't hook enough weddings," Tentamon said. "Well something in there is making our digivices go off and I don't think it's the caters. Let's take a look," Sora suggested.

Suki hung back a bit waiting until the others were out of ear shot. "Suki what's wrong," Elecmon asked looking up at her partner. "I just feel like we should go find Jay, you said that your still at full power which means the D.E. hasn't effect you yet. And it feels like i'm wasting time here," Suki answered. "Suki, I'm sure that if we stick with the others they'll come up with a plan. Besides Ren even asked us not to show off our evolution unless it was needed for dire emergence," Elecmon pointed out. "But Jay was taken," Suki countered. "Don't worry this is Jay were talking about!"

By the time Suki and Elecmon got to the others there were two more digimon. Thankfully no seemed to have noticed the two hadn't been there. "Beg your pardon but in order for us to armor digivolve you must saw digiarmor energize," Hawkmon said kindly.

* * *

"Give us back our digivices," Davis yelled. "And let Saemon and Veemon go, they have nothing to do with this," Jay added. "Ya right, you've both been trespassing on my garden without my permission. And as your punishment you will be forced to watch Saemon and Veemon as they become my slaves," the D.E. replied in a snotty voice. Saemon took that moment to wake up. "Jay," she whimpered looking at the dark ring. As both rings neared their targets Veemon started to talk trying to get the emperor to stop._ Damn it, Saemon do you think we should try even if we don't have our digvices? _Jay asked using their mind link. _It's too risky we have to depend of Suki and the others to get us out of here, but i won't become his slave so you don't need to worry Jay. _

"Tempest wing!" came a voice. Two red beams shot out hitting both dark rings and destroying them both as they almost reached their intended target. "Whose that?" the D.E. asked. "Davis, Jay hold on!" Yolei called riding in on Holsmon. "Save Veemon/Saemon!" Suddenly the wall behind Veemon and Jay cracked open. Jay giving a unheard yelp thinking they were going to go tumbling down the cliff only to land in the arms of digmon.

"Sorry ta burst in on ya like this," Digmon said. Jay sighed in relief. "You coulda knocked," Veemon responded. On the ledge the D.E. turned to face two very angry digimon, a Gatomon and an Elecmon. "This litter box ain't big enough for the two of us," Gatomon hissed. A wormon scurried in front of the D.E. "Keep your paws to yourself you big bully," the Wormon said. Gatomon punched the wormon sending him back and knocking the digivices out of the D.E.'s hands. "Your useless!" the D.E. yelled. Yolei caught both digivices yelling up a thank you. "Take this you kitty," the D.E. yelled sending his whip at Gatomon. Elecmon jumped in the way getting tossed over the ledge with the D.E. also catching Gatomon and doing the same.

The D.E. called out the three digimon from earlier as Yolei handed Davis and Jay back their digivices. "Thanks," Jay said taking his digivice and egg device. "Now it's time for a little pay back!" Davis said. Jay nodded. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" both yelled. In Veemon's place now stood Flamedramon a sight for sore eyes and in Saemon's place was Shisoumon her ice crystal clear as ever.

Snimon charged first and was quickly countered by Holsmon. "Let's show them what armor digimon can do," Flamedramon said. Shisoumon soared through the air catching the falling gatomon and Elecmon while Flamedramon faced Mojymon and Digmon took care of Dimergomon. And with that the dark rings were destroyed.

"Sorry we had to fight you but we had to get rid of the dark rings, I hope were still buds," Veemon told the newly freed digimon. "It's okay thanks for saving us," Mojymon said. With that the three walked away. "Being the emperor's slave was the worst! All day long it's destroy this, destroy that. Get me a cappuccino," Mojymon said walking with the other two. "He makes me so mad!" Davis growled, "Digimon emperor! I'll show him whose in charge around here!" "Settle down," Hawkmon said, "So Yolei will I be able to come to your assistance from now on?" "Absolutely!" "Jay are you okay?" Suki asked quietly when she saw jay standing by himself. "Ya I'm fine," Jay replied.

Soon the group was once more in the computer lab but with a few more additions. Jay was on the bottom of the stack a smaller version of Saemon without any of her silver on his head. "What happened to you guys?" Tai asked. "Please don't ask," Everyone groaned. "The new digimon changed to their in training forms," Tai said. Davis then noticed the small digimon on top of his head. "Wow he's so cute," Yolei said rubbing her digimon. "I don't understand who this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like digmon," Cody said. "Nice to see you again Shimon," Jay said.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked meaning the pile they all landed in. "And i thought digivolving was a tough job," Patamon voiced. "Well at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound," T.K. pointed out. "I wouldn't say sound," Suki commented. "And Biyomon, Tentamon and Elecmon aren't here," Sora pointed out. "Sora! Don't worry we'll be okay since the D.E. never comes out at night!" "All that power and he's afraid of the dark," Tentamon said. "Ya and I'll keep looking for the others!" Elecmon said. "Well okay but get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow," Sora said. "Ya that's when we'll go back to the digiworld and beat the D.E.


	3. Chapter 3: A new Digitude

Hai welcome to the third chapter folks. I still don't own digimon and i never will but i hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

* * *

"The classroom is empty I think it's safe to come out now," Gatomon said under his breath. "Hold on! I'm still taking the spelling test," Patamon said. The in training digimon, Demiveemon, Shimon and others all giggled a bit too excited as their younger forms. "Shh i hear someone coming," Gatomon hissed.  
"Smells like Davis," Veemon said. "Nu uh it is Jay, and Davis," Shimon corrected. "Are you saying I stink?!" Davis asked pushing the door open. "It is Davis!" Demiveemon said jumping into his partner's arms. "And Jay!" Shimon ran to her partner who gave her a small piece of jerky from lunch. "Did you guys have a good day at school?" Davis asked.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked. "Ya and Cody too?" Upamon asked. "Don't worry about it, they both are on their way over," Kari answered. "Ah here's someone now," Davis said. The four, Davis, T.K., Jay and Kari turned around. "Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's store!" Yolei said walking into the room with a bag in hand. "Good idea, in training digimon are bottomless pits!" T.K. said. "If my family owned a store I'd eat candy all day long until my teeth fell out," Davis said. Yolei set the bag down on the floor and Shimon looked up at her partner. "Jay?" she asked. The boy didn't even seem to take note that she had talked. "Jay? Is there something wrong?" She asked again. "Huh? Oh sorry guess i zoned out a bit," Jay said setting Shimon down.

"Can we eat it?" Poromon asked. With that Patamon showed them. Right before the in training digimon could jump in Shimon grabbed on of the choclate bars and watched as Gatomon stared a disgusted look on her face. Yolei then made sure the gate was opened. "Are any of your friends coming with us today?" Kari asked Jay who was watching Shimon. "I don't think so, unless they forgot to call me," Jay responded. "Then let's go to the digiworld!" Davis said. "Wait a moment we can't leave yet! Cody's not here," Kari pointed out. "Cody what's taking him so long?" Davis asked.

* * *

Cody sat in the lunch room moving a tomato around with his fork. "I'm so stuffed but i only have one tomato left," Cody said to himself. "You don't have to eat every bite kid," a voice said. Cody looked behind him to see a taller teenager who looked to be about the other's age. "Your Cody right?" the teen asked. "Yeah," Cody replied stiffly. "I'm Jay's friend, I got lost on my way here when i saw you. Suki took pics of all you guys to add to her album and i recognized you," the teen explained. "Oh I was about to meet with the others too," Cody said cutting his tomato in half and eating a piece.

* * *

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story. _Jay snapped his attention back walking over to where the others were collected around the computer watching the news. _The results of the national computer programing contest were just announced although it seems the claimed first prize is unable to be found, therefore the winner is boy genius Ken Ichijouji. 'There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think the judges choose me to recieve the top prize' Ken said. Now let's go right to the sight of the contest with our field reporter Jerry. 'Thanks, now young Ken wowed the judges by creating a computer program that can brush your teeth for you. The rumor is next year he's planing something with floss! I can't wait back to you!' Ken talent's include playing one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week he balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion in Judo and the star on the all state soccer team. And girls he's single!  
_

"Whoa he's almost as good as me," Davis said. _Now let's talk to the proud parents who raised this genius, Mister and Misses Ichijouji. __What are some of the advantages of being mother to one of the smartest children in the world. 'Oh he's great in the kitchen, his friend even taught him to make stuff from scratch!' Mrs Ichijouji said. 'Like father like son, he even guessed how many jelly beans were in a pickle jar!' _"I heard that this kid is so smart he even gave his teachers homework," Cody said. "Cody when did you get here?" Kari said as the group turned to face the smallest boy with the teenager behind him.

"About a minute ago," Cody answered. Jay narrowed his eyes looking at the kid behind Cody. "Hey Jay bird~" The teen sang out grabbing Jay and rubbing his fist into his head. "This is Thames," Jay told the others breaking out of his friend's grip. "Hey! Maybe Ken knows how to defeat the D.E." T.K. suggested. "Ken? Jay aren't you and him on the same soccer team and your friends?" Thames asked taking a moment to think about the name. "Hmph I know more about the digiworld than that kid!" Yolei pouted. "Yeah you probably do," Jay muttered his mind drifting again. "He might not know but he's still a genius!" Davis pointed out.

"Hey kari?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah?" "Were ready to go!" Patamon reported. "All accounted for. Let's go!" T.K. said. "The gate is open," Yolei reported. "Then what are we waiting for?" Davis asked. "Well do you need to use a vending machine before we go?" Jay asked thinking about how Davis had tried to use one in the Digiworld. "Next stop the digiworld," Davis said quickly not letting anyone else make a comment as he held his digivice to the computer screen.

As the group landed in the digiworld Veemon and the others were back in their rookie forms while Shimon had stayed in in training. "Why did Shimon stay the same?" Cody asked. "Cause this is my rookie level, I usually stay at champion level as Saemon but I like being a rookie again too," Shimon replied jumping out of Jay's hands. "Wow really?" Veemon asked. "Yep, and besides now that Jay's in a group I don't have to protect him alone anymore!" Shimon barked.

The next second two things happened at once. All the digivices started beeping and a blue dinosaur, a little taller than Veemon trumped out of the woods. To be more exact it was a blue camouflage digimon, wearing heavy armor and a helmet carrying a large rifle. "Captain Jay, Captain Shimon! I am on direct orders from Cornell Elecmon to partner up with Private Thames and help you on the battle front of saving the digital world once more," the digimon, a commandramon said saluting Jay and Shimon at the end. "Private?!" Thames growled. With that Commandramon and Thames started bickering about rankings. "Anyway, just ignore them," Jay said looking away from the pair.

"Right well they must be beeping because an egg is near by," Cody pointed out. "Well let's go and find it!" Veemon suggested. "Right the digivice says that it's not far from here," Cody added. "More digieggs? We already have ours," Davis said. "Who are they for?" Yolei asked. "We'll never know unless we look for them," Kari pointed out. "I'll do anything you want Kari!" Davis agreed. "We should be careful too, if we got the signal the D.E. might have already gotten it too," Jay suggested.

"Hey it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here Kari hold my hand!" Davis said reaching out and latching on to the nearest hand. "I'm not scared," Kari ground out. "I'm not that scared either Davis so you can let go of my hand," Jay said. "Oh sorry," Davis said quickly pulling his hand away. "Aww does Davis have a crush on my little Blue jay," Thames teased walking on the oppiste side of the group as Commandramon. "Shut up!" Davis yelled.

The digivice started to beep louder. "I'm getting something," Davis said, "It's just up there ahead of us." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A voice yelled causing a few members to jump. Jay looked at the source of the voice, which turned out to be a hologram of the D.E. "Look out!" Yolei cried. Davis jumped in front of the group, leave it to him to play hero. "I'll get you," Davis said starting to run at the hologram, "Once and for all!" Davis tried to punch the hologram but then stumbled right through it since it was just a well hologram. "It's a hologram Davis, he's too much of a coward to meet us in person," Jay said.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the digiworld? What do you think this is? A movie theater or something?" The D.E. questioned. "What do you mean?" Cody asked. "Normal children are not allowed in the digiworld! Only the digidestined are!" The D.E. answered. "Really?" Jay asked sarcasm tinging his tone. "We are the digidestined!" Davis yelled. "You the digidestined? That's impossible!" "Why is that impossible!" T.K. shouted. "Yeah why can't we be?" Kari added. "It's simple, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be digidestined, and of coarse Jay and I are the only perfect people!" The D.E. explained. Jay looked down hoping they hadn't heard his name or were too ticked off to focus on it. "Oh yeah?! Well what about Kari?" Davis yelled.

The hologram disappeared and in it's place came the real thing riding on the shoulder of a Tyranomon. "You are intruders in a place you don't belong you are ordered to hearby leave without further notice," D.E. snarled. "The landlord told my uncle the same thing," Davis said. "What kind of family do you have?" Thames asked. "We have just as much right to be here as you!" T.K. yelled. "This world and everything in it belongs to me! Now get out!" the D.E. growled. "Try and make us!" Yolei snapped back. "Why must everyone question my orders,' the D.E. sighed.

"Get em Tyranomon!" "Blaze Blast!" The group ran as the digimon fired a blast of fire at them. "Is that all you got?" Davis growled. "Are you ready for me, Davis?" Veemon asked. "Jay we need to digivolve too," Shimon said. "Yeah/right! Digiarmor energize!" Flamedramon now stood ready to fight. Next to Jay was Shisoumon. "See this is why I'm a genius and your not. You keep using the same attacks against me while I keep coming up with something new," D.E. smirked. "He's right, we might have to go against Ren's orders soon," Thames muttered in Jay's ear.

The tyranomon punched Shisoumon away into the air. She ice dog flapped her wings backwards stopping her from hitting something. "Fire rocket!" Flamedramon's attack was deflected by Tyranomon's tail. "No way!" Davis yelled. "Now Yolei?" Hawkmon asked. Hawkmon then digivolved into Halsmon. Halsmon went in using tempest wing and hitting the dino digimon. "You think you can beat me with a little addition?! How do you like multiplication?" D.E. growled. With that four more Tyranomon appeared changing one to five. "Sorry but math's my worst subject!" Jay growled.

Cody digivolved his digimon to Digmon hoping to even out the odds. "Should I?" Thames asked. "We might not stand a chance but just go to Champion," Jay replied back quietly. "Commandramon, your about to digivolve by accident," Thames whispered to his digimon. Suddenly Thames' digivice started to glow causing heads to turn. In commandramon's place stood a good sized cyborg dino digimon called sealsdramon (if you don't know him i don't really know how to describe him so feel free to look it up). "Sealsdramon!" Thames yelled acting surprised that his digimon could digivolve.

While Sealsdramon had digivolved the D.E. had been disctracted by taking out Gatomon and Patamon who couldn't digivolve. As two Blaze Blast fired at the rookies Sealsdramon jumped in the way covering them from the blast and taking it himself. When the dust cleared he looked unharmed. "That's impossible! How did you digivolve?" the D.E. cried. "Digimon digivolve when their friends need their help, you can't take away the strength within each digimon's heart!" Thames growled.

Jay's eyes widened when he realized what Thames' plan was, mostly to show off his strength. "Stop it," Jay hissed. Thames glared for a second but nodded. "Death Behind!" Sealsdramon had started to attack one of the Tyranomons. "We're out powered! Kari, T.K. take your rookies out of here, Cody I want you to guide them to the digieggs," Jay ordered watching Shisoumon get batted away by one Tyranomon. "But we don't know who they belong to!" Davis pointed out. "It doesn't matter either way we can get five people out of the danger zone," Sealsdramon growled backing up Jay.

"Alright I'm getting something this way," Cody said leading T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatmon away. "Shisoumon let's get to work!"

* * *

The five digimon and four were backed into a cliff. All of the digimon had dedigivolve too tired and out powered to fight any longer. "Ready to give up?" the D.E. asked. "Never," Davis and Jay growled together. "Look behind you! Where do you think you will run to?" D.E. asked. "Davis we're here!" Cody yelled riding on Pegasusmon with T.K., Kari was behind them on Nefertimon. The two digimon of Hope and light landed and the rookies shakily got up.

"Don't think armor digivolving will save you," the D.E. growled jumping off one of the Tyranomon. In just two moves each the Tyranomon were defeated and the dark rings shattered. "I wanna get a picture of this for my computer scrap book," Kari said holding up her camra and taking a picture as the Tyranomon trudged off into the sunset.

* * *

As soon as the got out of the digiworld Thames and Jay quickly left the room. Shimon followed them out knowing that Jay would just take her home either way. "Ren said that he might be coming tomorrow. He doesn't know if we can relay on these others and if things turn worse, he will take care of it personally. He also wants to give you permission to do that digievolution stage," Thames muttered. Jay nodded then took out his phone dialing a number that he knew well. The phone rang once, twice then was picked up. "Hello?" a voice said from the other end. "Ken this is you first and final warning. Stop what your doing in the digiworld. I have yet to get serious about it but I will defeat you if you harm any of the others," Jay said into the phone then hung up not waiting for a response. "Jay," Shimon muttered as her partner started to walk away rubbing the back of his neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Iron Veggiemon

welcome to chapter four. I'm going to try and get two chapters out today and maybe a third since my grandmother is coming for a visit soon and i won't be able to get on as much! Anyway think about this: I'm writing a fanfiction on do you really think i own digimon? I hope you enjoy this new adventure! By the way i cut short some parts, like the ending due to the fight in the middle. I am also going to be skipping the next three episodes since Jay is going out of town for an unknown reason.

* * *

Pepper breath!" A ball of fiery energy flew out of Agumon's mouth hitting the cell bars and breaking most of them. "Veeheadbut!" Veemon used his attack to get rid of jagged bar edges. "Come on let's work!" Veemon ordered pushing the two Gatsomon out of their cage. "Where's Izzy?" Davs pointed out. The group had broken out some more digimon. Now they were running before the D.E. could get there. Davis at point followed by Veemon and Gatomon who were followed by four Gatsomon, Agumon and Cody with his partner, after them came T.K. and Patamon followed by three more Gatsomon and then was Kari and Tai with Jay and Shimon bringing up the rear.

In a matter of minutes the large group made it out of the stadium and into the forest where the Gatsomon collapsed. "You guys are officially fugitives," Agumon told them. "If that's the kind of puny defense that the digimon emperor gonna put up then this fight will be over in the first round!" Davis said. _It's already been the first round though, _Shimon told Jay. They were the only two that weren't finding it hard to catch their breath but that was most likely because Shimon, being an ice digimon, kept things cool for them. "Something was weird though," T.K. said. "What was weird?" Patamon asked flying into his partner's arms.

"Well the fact that it was so easy for us to break out of that prison. There wasn't a single guard anywhere around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something," T.K. pointed out. Jay had to agree with that fact, but then these were just baby steps to defeating the D.E. "No way he took one look at our awesome skills and he hit the road! Isn't that right Kari?" Davis asked turning towards the girl. "Uhh actually Davis, I'm gonna have to agree with T.K.," Kari said, "This guy is not gonna let us get away that easily without some kind of reason."

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving, I can practically smell the cafeteria from here," Tai said. Jay stopped looking at the dark spiral. Shimon noticed about a foot later and turned to look at her partner, "Jay come on or you'll get left behind." Jay blinked then followed the rest of the group glancing at the tower every once and a while.

* * *

"This control spiral is the most powerful object in the digiworld! Where every I build one that area will be under my control and all those around it will be my slaves! It's useless to try and escape! Those who do will have to answer to my soldiers!" The D.E. said. Curibmon frowned, how did i get myself into this. Curibmon was a dark and fire attruibte wolf digimon. He had black fur with gold braclets on his two front paws both with a red gem placed in them, his ears were more bat like than dog like but his tail was fluffy and white tipped at the end. His eyes changed colors like a burning fire and all his heels had small fire that would spurt from them when he was angered.

He stood beside Gabumon and in front of a group of other digimon. Both had their heads bowed to the D.E. and you can bet they didn't like it. In front of them was the guards, veggiemon. Ren where are you when i need you?

* * *

"Are you crazy bringing the Gastomon back from the digiworld!?" Izzy yelled. Jay almost flinched, this was the first time Izzy had ever come close to yelling.  
"But we couldn't just leave them there for the D.E. to make into slaves. Right?" tai asked turning to Kari who stood beside her brother. "Yeah," Kari agreed. "But how are we going to explain it if Mister Fugoma happens to come in here?" Yolei asked. "Don't worry, I'll tell him I'm taking a scupting class and these are some of my early master pieces," Cody reassured, "Hit it boys!" All the Gatsomon posed in different forms. "Are you sure their master pieces?' Jay asked.

"Yolei, I've got a big favor to ask. Would it be alright with you if i borrowed your digivice?" Izzy asked. "But what for?" Yolei questioned standing up. Jay knew what she felt about giving up her digivice. "Well it's obvious that the power from your digivice opens up the gate to the digiworld. Our old digivices seen to work," Izzy answered. "Izzy's right. I've tried using mine but no luck. The only way we can get into the digiworld is if one of you opens the gate for us," Tai threw in his two cents.

Shimon kept listening as Jay started rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know when he had developed it as a habit but now he found himself tuning out when he did it and had to trust his partner to listen in for him.

* * *

"We're busting out tonight boys," Gabumon said. "Why wait you guys get to the back of the cell, Gabumon get ready," Curibmon ordered. Gabumon nodded. "Blue Blaster!" "Shadow Flame!" The two attacks hit the bars door hard knocking it down on the veggiemon outside. Gabumon lead the way with Curibmon at the back to pick up any stragglers. The Gazimon (ha i finally remembered their name!) followed quickly.

As the ran Gabumon was hit with a spiked club falling back on two unlucky Gazimon. "Apparently you don't listen to orders!" Curibmon jumped to the front of the group giving Gabumon time to get up. "Who are you?" Gabumon asked. "I'm the digiworld's biggest salad bar, Redveggiemon!" the red veggie said. "Try and stop us stinky!" Gabumon growled. "I'd like to see you try," Curibmon snarled. "For trying to escape you get to smell my roots and I ROOT ROT!" The redveggiemon slammed down his spiked hand hitting Gabumon and Curibmon. Every time he yelled smell this or smell it again.

In a matter of moments the two rookies were on the ground over powered by the champion. "If you can't stand the smell get out of the kitchen!" With those words the redveggiemon used his roots to push Curibmon and Gabumon off the cliff and into the swift flowing river beneath. The two digimon caused a huge splash. Curibmon, being a fire digimon, whimpered at the wet water touched him.

After being pushed downstream by the river, Gabumon manged to pull both to a rocky shore that had a t.v. on it. Both breaths were coming out in tired pants and both wolf digimom's fur was soaked through. "I've got to tell the others. They need to be warned. I have to find Matt," Gabumon muttered trying to make his way to the T.V. but collasped before he could. _Ren. _

* * *

Ren ran through the streets towards his twin brother's school. His digivice beeped and vibrated in his pocket. Since school had gotten out the message Curibmon sent him through their mind link played over in his head. The voice had been tired, panicked and in pain. Ren needed to find his brother and get to the digiworld. Now.

As he entered the school he ran right to where Jay had told him the computer lab was. If his brother wasn't there Ren would call him or have whoever was there take him there. "Back off Davis your making me nervous!" A voice snapped. "Can't you go any faster?" a voice asked. Ren opened the sliding door and stepped in. He saw Jay and Shimon a few feet away from the computer while a purple haired girl sat there. People and digimon hung over her but they all turned to see him.

"Jay we have to go now," Ren said glancing at the computer but ignoring everyone else. Jay looked surprised to say the least. Hadn't Thames already told him that Ren would be coming though. "He's with me," Jay said. Davis nodded and held up his digivice to the computer. The others followed his lead with Jay and Ren going last.

As soon as they made it to the digiworld Matt and Ren ran to their digimon. "Crubimon!" Ren called touching his digimon's wet fur. "Ren, Jay, Shimon," Crubimon murmured weakly. "Are you okay?" Ren asked his digimon going from panicked to calm in a matter of seconds. "We won't ever look at veggies the same way," Gabumon said standing up. "What happened?" Shimon asked nudging her friend with her nose. Even though Shimon was a light and ice attruitbe digimon she got along very well with her oppiste dark and fire digimon.

As Gabumon told the story Ren couldn't help but notice that T.K. was glaring at Crubimon. Shimon had sat next to her friend trying to give him some of her body heat although not much was to be found in the ice digimon. As Gabumon finished his plan and before the team could think of a strategy Ren talked to them for the first time or at least to T.K. "Do you have a problem with my digimon?" Ren growled. "Ren stop it this isn't the place," Jay told his twin. In fact they did look just alike besides the eye and hair color.

Ren was always the calmer twin of the two and the one with the serious personality. Yet when it came to digimon and someone insulting Crubimon due to his attribute Ren lost it. "Ya I do, he's a dark digimon," T.K. snapped back. "T.k." Patamon said knowing why his partner was mad. "So what dark digimon aren't always the bad ones here! Our enemy was a light digimon. There is countless light digimon that are bad in fact! Don't be an idiot!" Ren snapped. "Don't call my brother an idiot!" Matt growled. At that moment everyone there thought that Matt was going to punch Ren. Ren was punched when he opened his mouth but not by Matt. Jay's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as Shimon looked up at her partner.

"Get a hold of yourself! For crying out loud Ren stop acting like baby! If they don't accept Crubimon that's their problem not ours. And if you wanna be like this I'll send you back until you can get a hold of yourself," Jay snapped. A swirl of emotions whirled into Ren's eyes, from pain to confusion to shock to anger. Now Jay whirled around to face TK and Matt. "I'm sorry that you had such bad experiences with dark digimon before but does Crubimon really look like any of them. He helped us many times in the digiworld and without him the digiworld most likely wouldn't be here anymore. Besides Gabumon and him helped each other and tried to save this village. If you don't trust me at least trust your digimon," Jay said.

Matt nodded in understanding before talking. "Let's go I have a plan to sneak into the village." "Wait a minute! It's to dangerous we can't take the chance that any of us, especially Kari might be attacked," Davis said. "It's no big deal," Kari told him. "Yeah, we've been attacked by a lot worse things than digisluge. Right Kari?" T.K. asked. "Yep," Kar agreed. "Ah I can't even believe your not worried about Kari's well being T.A." Davis said. "T.A.?" Jay asked. "He forgot how to spell T.K." Cody said in a attempt to lighten up the mood. Jay, Kari, T.K. and Cody started to laugh.

"Stop right there," the Veggiemon said as the group came to the gate. "It's okay we're one of you. We just captured these digimon and their friends," Gatomon said holding up a paw with a dark ring on it. Jay and Ren walked beside the group. "And you?" the Veggiemon asked the two untied humans. "These are the digimon commanders! You dare question them!" Shimon growled. "N-no sorry go right ahead," the Veggiemon said.

* * *

After breaking out of jail Patamon lead the group towards the tower. "Quite there are more guards," he whispered. "The enterance is blocked! Now we'll never get out!" Veemon muttered. "I'm tired of sneaking let's fight," Davis said his voice lowered. "Not yet, Davis. All the Veggiemon will find out were here if we take action," Jay pointed out stopping Davis with a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go back this way, it will put us on the top by the control tower,' Gabumon suggested. "Good idea," Patamon said. The group followed them.

"No one listens to me," Davis said. "Don't say that Davis, they all just want to get out of here," Jay said. The two walked together as they went up the slope. "So who did you guys have to face anyway?" Davis asked. Shimon glanced up at her partner. They had both known this question would come up. "It's doesn't matter he's gone anyway," Jay replied. For once Davis relized it was not a good topic and they walked the rest of the way in quiet.

The small group made it to the top some time later. "Now all we need is a rope," Crubimon said looking down and remembering his fall. "There's no need we'll be your rope," the Gazimon said. "That'll be great! Okay," Gabumon after the explained it to him. "Ha no one is going anywhere!" The redveggiemon with an army of veggiemon appeared. Ren and Jay both stepped in front of the group with shimon and Crubimon. "Leave this to us."

But before they could do anything veemon raced forward intent on making Davis happy. The small blue dinosaur kept getting pounded by the red veggie while veggiemon latched onto the people and other digimon. As red veggiemon pounded Veemon and hit the tower a few times Jay thought up a plan. "Shimon attack the tower!" He said. Shimon looked at him like he was crazy for a moment but then got his train of thought. "Ice fur!" she said. The veggiemon on her froze over due to the temperature of her fur going deep below zero. "Frost light!" she growled a ball of cold light hit the tower making dent.

Ren found the plan next. "Flame pelt!" Crubimon's whole pelt caught on fire forcing the veggiemon to let go. "Dark flame!" A ball of burning hot shadows streamed beside another frost light hitting the tower and knocking it down. This freed all the veggiemon from the control and saved the town.


	5. Chapter 5: Ken's secret

Hai you guys. I would like to think Keeper of the Worlds for their reviews. Much appreciated. Alright you guys you should all know by now that i don't own Digimon and if you don't read this ten times and i hope you'll get it. Alright enjoy peoples! Ugh sorry this chapter took so long, i had to walk to the store then watch a movie with my mom so no third chapter tonight.

* * *

Jay watched the world go by as he entered the city. It had been almost a week since he had been in the digiworld and he was now headed back home, or to the place that he lived and it didn't even deserve to be called home. This was his second train ride without his mother but this would be a number of many more to come since he had just seen his mother off to a doctor in the country. Now he would be living alone, nothing wrong with that when your mom was too sick to get out of beds most days.

But now he was headed back to the city. He hadn't told anyone that he was going to be gone besides teachers so they could give him his work for the time being. It was all done so he wouldn't have anything to make up. When he had come back into an area with signal his phone was full of text messages and voice mails, none of which he answered. Ren probably knew what was going on but respected the fact that Jay hadn't told the group anything. The other group might have been worried but Jay was past caring. Mostly since he found out that his mom might not live that long.

He sighed as the train came to a slow stop and walked out the doors. Today he had a game where he would be playing with his old school's soccer team against his current school's team. It was strange that his coach hadn't kicked him out but encouraged him as one of the two best soccer players on the team to keep coming to practice when he could make it. So every day two teachers excused him from their classes and he could go play. It helped that he never got less than an A.

He checked his watch and started running his back pack slung over his shoulder as he raced towards school where the new day would be starting. By the time he got to the gates he was panting hard and was relived to see Davis still playing soccer with his other friends which meant he had around ten minutes before the first bell. As he walked past Davis saw him and ran over to talk to his friend.

"Where were you?" Davis asked after catching up with Jay who had kept walking even though Davis had called to him. "No hi or nice to see you," Jay grumbled sitting down at a bench. Davis glared, so Jay answered. "I had to do something out of town," Jay said. "And you didn't tell us?" Davis asked. Jay stayed quiet much to Davis' anger. Davis grabbed a fistful of Jay's shirt pulling in up. "What's your problem?" Davis growled. It was lucky for Davis that the hall they were in was mostly empty.

"Davis!" Both boys looked over to see Kari, T.K., Cody and Yolei at the end of the hall. Kari was the one who yelled and the group ran over Davis releasing Jay, with a push, as they did. Then they got a look at who Davis had been 'attacking'. "Jay-" "Well mister you finally decide to come back! We're suppose to be a team and how can we do that when you disappear for a week and don't even answer our messages!" Yolei yelled before Kari could talk.

"No where," Jay said coldly pushing his way past them and towards his classroom. He felt the burning eyes of the group against his back as he walked away and made it to his class room.

* * *

After school came the soccer match. Jay got dressed in his green soccer outfit and waited in the shadows for the bus to pull up carrying his other team mates. Girls crowded around while Davis glared at the bus. Jay could see Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei and Tai in the stands, the first four with their digimon. A few rows up from them was Ren, Tamyra and Suki, with Suki holding Shimon. They had all been mad about Jay not telling them but knew Jay needed his personal time after Ren told them eariler that day.

"Hey isn't that the kid umm Davis?" Suki said seeing him on his team. "I didn't know he played soccer, boy is in for a surprise," Thames said with a grin. "What do you mean?" Kari asked looking up at them. "Well Jay use to go to the school you guys are playing against. His coach begged him to stay on the team even after he moved so Jay always goes to practice after the digiworld," Shimon said.

As soon as the team made it down to the field Jay ran over to join them and noticed Ken wasn't there. Davis ran over asking where Ken was, to wheres the two members responded "Well he's got a soft drink to shot and a meeting about having soccer ball named after him," One said. "Ken hardly has time to play soccer any more," the other one said. "I'll never get to play him," Davis moped. "Hey Davis can we talk?" Tai called and Davis ran over to let out a sigh of relief. "You know him?" one of his team mates asked. "Ya, he's something of a friend," Jay responded. "Hey you guys get ready!" Thames, who was vice captain, called.

The ref blew the whistle and Davis started out with the ball. Jay ran past him taking the ball and going towards his goal. "YAY! Go Jay!" Suki yelled standing up without warning causing Shimon to fall off with a yip. And so the ball kept going back and fourth until Jay had made two goals and Davis had just made a third. Halftime was called. "You've been doing great Jay!" Tamyra said leading the others towards Jay and Thames. "We're still loosing, I hate to say it but I wish the captain was here," Thames said taking a drink of water.

That's when a taxi pulled up and out came Ken. Jay caught Ken glaring at Davis and the others so walked over to where they were followed by Thames, Suki, and Tamyra while Ren went back to the stands. "Hey guys I don't think you've met Tamyra yet," Jay said but was grabbed by Yolei. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Ken!?" She yelled. "Don't mind them, I'm Kari by the way. This is my brother Tai, and the boy wearing the hat is T.K. and that Cody, and the girl yelling at Jay is Yolei, also this is Davis," Kari said pointing to them as she said their names. Meanwhile Suki had grabbed Jay trying to get Yolei off of him.

"Jay we should get back," Thames said as he saw Ken at the bottom of the stairs. "Righto, I'll be looking forward to beating you Davis, maybe then I can be a living legend," Jay said before following Thames as he walked away. "Ken it's good to have you here," the coach said. "Sorry I'm a little late coach but there was something important I had to do first," Ken replied as Jay and Thames rejoined their team. "Don't worry about it we're just happy you found the time for us at all. Can I put you in the game now?" the coach asked. "If that's what you want," Ken said. And the game won Nine to one.

"Hey Ken is your leg alright? Sorry about that tackle, guess I caught you off guard," Davis said. "I barley felt it, I guess i was to focused on scoring," Ken said. "Come on Kenny, the kid's trying to offer up an apology to his idol," Thames teased swinging an arm around Ken's shoulder. "What do you say about getting some ice cream with Jay and our friends?" Thames suggested. "I'm sorry but I have things to do," Ken said and turned back to Davis. "It was nice playing you," Ken said shaking Davis' hand.

Suki had treated them all to ice cream. The sweet queen herself had a triple scoop one, one scoop strawberry another chocolate and the last on was coffee and cream. Tamyra had two scoops of Orange cream with tiny bits of orange candy in it. Thames had two scoops also one was pink bubble gum and the other was blue cotton candy both of them had snow caps in them. Ren had two scoops of chocolate in a chocolate covered cone with dark chocolate pieces in it. And lastly came Jay's two scoops white chocolate covered cake cone. He had one scoop of red velvet ice cream with white chocolate chips and another scoop of mint with white chocolate chunks all topped of with drizzled caramel.

The group of teens walked down the road until they came to the front of the train station where Jay bid the others good nights and walked through the town on his own back to his apartment. "I'm home," he said walking in and taking off his shoes. He waited for his mother's soft welcome back or the smell of dinner going and then realized that he wouldn't get either one. He sighed and set to work making himself some fish and rice then settled down to finish his homework and went to bed.

* * *

"Gimme you hand," Yolei told Davis as Jay walked in. "Why?" Davis asked. "I'll tell you why! Because I said so!" Yolei said. Davis lifted up his hand. "Since you shook hands with Ken if I shake hands with you it'll almost be the same!" Yolei told him. "What's up-" "Jay!" Shimon jumped on him, her fur was standing on end like she was alert. "What is it Shimon?" He asked. "You left me alone for a week with Suki!" Shimon cried burying her face into his arms. "By the way where were you Jay?" T.K. asked. "My mom had to see her old doctor back in the country and we had to stay there for a while, but every thing checked out just fine," Jay said fabricating the lie in his head.

"Anyway what happened why I was gone?" Jay asked. "Well he destroyed all the spires and our friend Mimi came over from america, also another one of the first digidestianed named Joe came with us once," T.K. said. Then they noticed Cody staring at the computer screen. "What's going on Cody?" Jay asked. "I can't believe it! There's a control spire!" Cody said. "What's it doing there?" kari asked. "Controlling spireing the usual," Gatomon replied. "It must have been built over night," Cody reasoned. "So just where is it located?" T.K. asked. "I'm not sure this map doesn't list the points of interest." "That's the forbidden valley of no return!" Upamon supplied. "Why do bad guys always name things like that?" Kari asked. "Even if this place was call the valley of bunnies and duckies it still has a control spire and that means it isn't good," Cody said.

"Well let's get going, I doubt the spire will destroy itself," Jay said taking out his digivice. The others agreed and they were off.

* * *

"Wow this valley sure looks forbidden alright," kari said. "A few duckies and bunnies would surely spruce it up," Davis said. "Come on quit kidding around, the D.E. could be around here anywhere," T.K. said. "Let's stay together," Cody said. Jay unconsciously started to rub the back of his neck once more as they walked. "I think this place is kinda quint and homey," Yolei said. "Quiet you guys we don't want the emperor to hear us coming," Kari said. Jay watched as a hole opened up under Yolei and Hawkmon.

As Yolei yelped Jay tried to grab her hand before she disappeared into the sand. But before they knew it Yolei was gone. Then T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody and armadillomon fell down too. "Guys!" Davis yelped. "Jay did you see that the ground just ate our friends!" Davis said. "Davis there must be some logical explanation rather than the ground getting hungry," Jay said but still helped Davis as he dug into the sand. "I think you should call Tai to help us out," Veemon suggested. "No way Veemon that'll take way too long! Help me dig before we find more trouble!" Davis said.

"More trouble has found you," the D.E. said although he was no where to be seen. "Digimon Emperor what have you done where are my friends?" Davis yelled. While Davis had turned around a hole opened up beneath Jay leaving Shimon behind. "Your friends as you call them are here with me, come and see for yourself if you dare!" the D.E. said. "Davis! Jay's gone too!" Shimon said. "Let's go! The world might open us and swallow us at any second," Davis said running towards the direction the voice had come from. "I'm getting more exercise than when I'm running for my life!" Veemon said. "I'm more worried about our friends right now!" Davis said.

After climbing over a cliff they saw the D.E. "There he is! Your going to pay," Davis yelled. "Haha, oh i'm so scared," the D.E. smirked. "Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" Davis shouted. The D.E. pointed. "Take a look! Your friends are at my mercy! And so would it appear are you," The D.E. said. The group was hanging by ropes from a rock like bridge. "Oh no guys!" Davis yelled. "Davis! Save yourself!" Kari yelled. "Run you can still escape!" T.K. advised. "Get out of here Davis!" Jay yelled. "Don't take your eyes off the emperor!" Cody advised. "What are you waiting for save me!" Yolei yelled. "Don't worry I'll think of something!" Davis yelled running towards them. Shimon didn't take her eyes off of Jay.

_Jay are you alright?_ Shimon had aimed the thought at the Jay that was hanging in front of her. She waited one minute, a Deltamon appeared, two minutes, the digimon emperor was talking to Davis, three minutes, Davis was bowing down, four minutes, Davis had to choose two, five minutes, the time was almost out, six minutes the Deltamon was coming towards them. When suddenly one of it's hind legs gave into the sand. "Surprise it's my birthday!" Digmon said. "It's digmon!" Davis cheered.

Then three flying digimon came with Jay, kari, T.K., Yolei and Cody running towards them. "It's an illusion we're alright," T.K. said. Shimon jumped into her partner's arms. "I knew it wasn't you when you didn't answer me Jay," she said rubbing her head against him. The doubles then changed into bakemon. "I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon I had that kid right where i wanted him!" The D.E. yelled. "I can't believe you pulled that trick on me!" Davis yelled. "Let's get him Veemon!" Shimon said. "It'll be my pleasure!" Veemon said. "Digiarmor energize!"

Shisoumon growled in satisfaction to have digivolved after a week of being a rookie. As the Bakemon attacked the flying digimon minus Shisoumon Davis jumped at the D.E. knocking his off his post. The two tumbled down the hill with Davis on top. Jay did a swift calculation at where they would end up and had Shisoumon follow them to give Davis backup. "Your a kid just like us!" Davis said as the stopped. "I think not! Deltamon! Triplex force!" the D.E. ordered. The attack was aimed right at Davis.

"Say good bye," the D.E. snarled. "Hey how's it going?" Jay asked walking over to Davis with Shisoumon and Flamedramon behind him. As the Deltamon powered up his attack Flamedramon countered it with a Flame rocket while Shisoumon destroyed the dark ring with a Frosted Hell. After that the rest of the team took down the Bakemon and the control spire. "They did it," Jay said. "They sure did!" Davis cheered. "No. No! What went wrong with my master plan was invincible!" "But you didn't make it Davis proof," Jay pointed out.

"I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day," the D.E. said. "Whatda mean twice?" Davis asked then noticed something, "Hey how'd you get that but on your leg?" Before the D.E. could respond Jay tried to stop it. "What do you think Davis you rode him down a hill," Jay answered. "Wait are you? Could you possibly be?" Davis asked. "I could and I am, Ken Ichidogi!" The D.E. took off his glasses. "I warned you not to tell them," Jay muttered. "Ken the digimon Emperor?" Davis asked. "The one and only. Later Davis my worthy adversary, Jay my traitorous friend," the D.E- I mean Ken said before jumping on a digimon and flying away.

"I really looked up to you Ken," Davis said, "I dreamed of being just like you someday. Now that I know your my sworn enemy all I can say, and I mean this. You can keep your crummy autograph!" Davis yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: The emperor's new home

Hai I came with news of a partner switch! In chapter one it was mentioned that Kuromon was Tamyra's partner but her partner shall now be changed to Liollmon due to Kuromon being picked on the spur of the moment. Liollmon was picked over Huckmon who looks like a powerful digimon but as a lion kings must show sympathy so ya. Anyway I don't own digimon and neither does my family. Enjoy!

* * *

"You mean Ken is the digimon Emperor?" Izzy asked. "Right and as emperor he's not just a genius he's an evil genius!" Davis said. Jay sighed quietly thinking back to what had happened. "I just don't understand why such a talented, smart person would want to gifts to hurt others," Cody said. "He seems so nice," Kari said. "You know there was a report on T.V. yesterday. I saw it on that show the Genius Parade," T.K. said. "I can't believe the digimon emperor is only a kid like us," Kari said. "Let's find him," Izzy suggested.

"What? Find him?" T.K. asked. "Ya we'll track him down and confront him outside the digiworld!" Izzy explained. "It won't work," Jay interrupted. "What do you mean it won't work!" Davis yelled. "I mean it won't work, how do you guys even plan to get close to him let alone know where he lives. It's different since I know him but even when I confronted him he refused to stop," Jay replied calmly. "By the way how did you know Ken?" T.K. asked. "We use to go to the same school. We were both prodigies so it was natural that we hung out together along with Ren. One day he changed and it was suddenly like everything was a completion to see who was better. After I came back from the digiworld me and my mom moved here. After the first day back in the digiworld he called me and asked me to join him. I refused of coarse and told him to give it up," Jay answered.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! But look what I've got!" Yolei said opening up the door and holding out a bag. That was the dinner bell for the digimon. "Ice cream/fish/cookies/chocolate!" The digimon dug through the bag. "Your the best Yolei you can be the head chef in the cafetiere any day," Demiveemon said. "So your not hungry?" Yolei asked her digimon who had hung back. And all the digimon had food, Shimon even had a strawberry Popsicle. "I'm surprised they didn't eat your arm off too," Jay said looking at the feasting digimon.

"Oh! I found this, there's an article in it about Ken," Yolei said taking out a magazine. "I'll take that," Davis snatched the magazine out of her hand. "Hey! You gave me a paper cut!" Yolei yelled. Jay leaned over Davis' shoulder to read the article. "Ya that's him! The evil kid!" Davis said looking at the picture. "Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the digimon emperor?" Cody asked. "His smile makes him look so gentle," kari commented sadly. "Uh yeah but his hair kinda makes him look like you kari," T.K. pointed out.

"Let me see it," Izzy said grabbing the newspaper, "Oh this kid. I've seen him on the news before." "Look at his IQ! He could program my computer any day!" Yolei said. "Are you crazy?! He may be smart but that guy is rotten to the core!" "Well he's not just smart he's got dashing good looks," Yolei insisted. "And he's athletic too," Cody added. "Hey i'm just as good at sports as he is!" Davis protested. "Davis, try beating my soccer team before you say that," Jay told him. "What?!" "Okay okay don't get your knickers in a twist, let's just find him!" Izzy said.

"I'll use my map program to find him," Izzy said putting a disk into the computer. Jay watched Izzy play with the computer as he rubbed the back of his neck. Soon the group found the address and they were off.

* * *

"Here it is," Davis said. The group could hear and see the police. _Something's wrong should we check it out. _Jay nodded then started running to where he knew the doors were. The group followed getting there just as the police did. "What's going on?" Jay asked. "You kids shouldn't be here," one of the officers said. "I'm Jay Tamaki, My dad it the current chief of police, he lives in that building over there and sent me to find out what the disturbance was, now what's going on?" Jay asked once more. The first officer met eyes with another who nodded. "That boy genius, Ken, is missing and hasn't been found anywhere," the first officer said.

"He's run away from home," Ken's father was saying. Then Ken's mother saw him. "Jay? Do you know where Ken has gone," she asked walking over. "No ma'am. But I will do anything I can to look for him," he told the weeping women who nodded and went back to her husband's side. "Run away? I bet I know where he's gone," Davis said.

* * *

"I think your right," Izzy said, "Ken is most likely in the digiworld. But it's dangerous to just walk in there." "But the longer we wait the longer he has to plot against us," Kari pointed out. The group was currently back in the computer lab after school had ended again. "We need to make a new plan," Cody suggested. "We need to find out what he's doing," Jay pointed out. The group then checked the computer to see almost all the spaces black once more meaning just about all the dark spires had been rebuilt.

"We have to go!" Davis said. Izzy opened his mouth most likely to say no. "I agree it's time we stopped backing down like small kids!" Jay added. Soon the rest of the group was with them and off to the digiworld they went!

* * *

"Look at that land of fire! It's like that move the land of fire," T.K. said. "It's so hot," Shimon whimpered since being an ice digimon didn't mix with fire. "Are you okay?" Veemon asked his friend. "She can't stand the heat, but she'll be better once she gets use to it," Jay explained picking up his digimon.

"Keep a look out trouble could be anywhere," Davis said taking the lead with Jay in the back. Then five figures burst from the lava. Five fire digimon with bodies made out of fire. "Meramon!" Kari named the digimon. "Let's show them whose boss," Davis said armor digivolving Veemon. But flamedramon's fire rocket didn't do any damage causing Yolei to armor digivolve hawkmon next.

"Wait! Yolei!" Jay shouted. But it was to late the oxeygen being blow at them just made the Meramon's flames bigger. "Nothing is working it's up to you armadillomon," Cody said. Soon Digmon was there. The attack seemed to work sending the Meramon into a lava, that is it seemed to work until they climbed out. Next patamon and Gatomon digivolved. Shimon squirmed in Jay's arms. "Relax Shimon you can't fight the others will get this," Jay cooed trying to stop her.

Soon the last ones were defeated when the group heard a horrible roar. They looked up to see a Skullgraymon. The bone digimon landed and growled. "How can we beat that thing?" Davis asked. "I have no-" "Shimon let's do it," Jay said stepping in front of the group. He knew Skullgraymon was an ultimate level and the armor digimon couldn't take him on. "Right," Shimon said jumping down. "Shimon digivolve to... Saemon!" "How did she digivolve though?" Cody asked.

Jay took out his digivive. "Joint evolution!" He yelled. A bright light that gave off cold air caused them to disappear for a few seconds. When the light faded in Saemon's place stood a new digimon the group had never seen before. Similar to Patamon and Gatomon's later forms it was an angel. She had long ice blue eye with the same colored eyes. Her wings were made out of ice but had a light shining in them. Her outfit consisted of an ice blue shirt and skirt with silver armor on her shoulders, around her neck, and her wrist. She wore ice blue boots and had a fluffy blue tail tipped his white. On her head were eyes also ice blue tipped with white. She held a rod like Angemon's but with more elaborate designs. Finally hanging from her silver collar was a white ribbon that flowed behind her.

The group gasp at the sight of the angel. Beside her Jay still wore the white belted jacket with white pants but his shoes had changed to white boots. He also held a staff just like the angel digimon's and the silver was in the same places with the ribbon was the same only changing to an ice blue. "That's Shiroangemon," Gatomon gasp. "You know about her?" kari asked her digimon. Gatomon nodded. "She was one of the five celestial guardians who saved the digiworld a year ago. There was a rumor that there were also humans traveling with them but no one knew if it was true," Gatomon answered.

"The Celestial Guardians?" T.K. asked. "They are said to be some of the most powerful digimon. There was Shiroangemon (This means snow angel but not the kind you make on snow days), Kageiomon (Kage means shadow and the io was added for more letters), Supakumon (this means spark), Boeimon (means defense like what the army does at times), Ogonnomon (this means golden like a lion's coat!)," Patamon supplied.

"What is this?" The D.E. asked in surprise. "Skullgraymon prepare yourself!" Shiroangemon warned and flew towards him. As she neared she swung her rod in a circular motion "Frosted power!" The land started freezing over even the lava. "Frozen Dynasty!" A ball of ice formed on the top of Shiroange. "Scattered light!" A ball of light formed on Jay's staff. "Frozen light!" they both yelled together. the light and ice formed together and hit Skullgraymon sending him back to Agumon.

In the air Shiroangemon turned back into Saemon then to Shimon and fell from the sky. Jay turned back to normal to but collapsed on the ground. Shimon landed on top of him. The D.E. looked like he was thinking then had the airdramon pick up Agumon and they flew off. "Agumon!" Kari cried. "T.K.! Davis! Do something!"


	7. Chapter 7: IM questions answer

Hai welcome to the chapter of the day! This one is mostly clearing up some things and explaining Joint evolution, the next chapter will be right back to the story and will hopefully come out today as well. Also neither me nor my family own Digimon so don't ask!

I was glad to show off Joint evolution last chapter since that's why Shimon wasn't weakened by the dark spires and why Jay, Ren, Tamyra, Thames and Suki all have mind links with their digimon. Now then I guess i should also explain a few things with join evolution. The digimon has to be digivolving to Ultimate to do it, they can't do it at champion level due to the power that they don't have yet. Also their power level only changes a little bit from a normal ultimate level but due to the fact their partner also changes with them gives them extra power.

Most of their attacks matches one with their partner. This is because each of their digimon have two attributes, the human represents one and the digimon represents the other. In Jay and Shimon's case Shimon when at Shiroangemon level represents Ice using only ice attacks like frozen dynasty or Frosted power and then Jay represents the Light attribute using Scattered light. With Ren and Curibmon, Ren represents the dark attribute while Curibmon represents the fire attribute, take note this is also why Ren doesn't like it when Curibmon is treated bad since Ren mostly takes the dark attribute while his digimon is blamed for it. With Thames and Commandramon the two attributes they have are metal and wood, Thames being wood and Commandramon being metal. With Suki and Elecmon they have electricity and earth, Suki with earth and Elecmon with electricity. Finally we have Tamyra and Liollmon with wind and water, Tamyra with water and Liollmon with wind.

With their evolution cycle now. The digimon created by the original creators go up to their normal champion levels. So Liollmon turns to Liamon, Commandramon goes to Sealsdramon and Elecmon turns to Leomon. With Curibmon and Shimon, since they are created by me they also turn into created champions. All of them are capable of going into their mega forms and as they digivolve further up their human partners also gain more of the qualities of the digimon. For them there is one more level above Mega called final joint. It does not however do as the name implies the partners still stay separated but this is when the human partner and the digimon partner are at their top fighting power. Suki labeled it as Extreme level and this is what was used to defeat their enemy.

More about extreme level or final joint. So far only two in the group have been able to reach the extreme level. These two pairs of partner were Shimon and Jay with the other pair being Cruibmon and Ren. To give you an idea of the power level that the extreme level has think of Omnimon or Susanoomon. Now since both human and digimon have the same amount of power that combines in battle picture two Omnimon or Susanoomon fighting at the same time with each other. Unfortunately this level was only reached once and is very draining to both human and digimon.

Next we will go to Mega joint level. This level was reached by all the Celestial Guardians. During this level the human partner gains more of the digimon's reflexes and can join in the battle, this is due to gaining agility, stamina, and strength. When at this level the human and digimon can usually fight different opponents at the same time depending how strong the enemy is. There is a big disadvantage to this level and it's a major downfall too. With both fighting separate the still share the same power, also when combined their power is greater than a Mega but apart it's the same as a mega meaning that it takes more energy to defeat one enemy without your partner. This isn't as draining as Extreme level but it does take a lot of power and the digimon can revert to in-training if they are defeated due to running out of power.

Ultimate joint level is the first joint level in the pair. During this level the digimon's attributes split in between digimon and partner. These were the most well known form of the Celestial Guardians. The digimon will give identifying traits to the human, such as the weapon, shoes, armor ect. In this stage the human and digimon will almost always fight together since this is the weakest joint form. When the partners reach this level they develop a mind link that bonds them together and will stay even if not in this form. It is possible for the human to fight alone at this stage but is not the stage that the team considers proper to do this due to the attacks being weaker and not doing as much damage with others.

Attribute lesson is now here. There are ten digimon types those of you who watched Digimon Frontier know that the types are Wood, Metal, Earth, Water, Light, Dark, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electricity. There hasn't really been any weakness charts for digimon that I know of so we'll go with the basics. Water is strong against Fire and earth. Fire is strong against Ice, metal and wood. Earth is strong against Electricity, and fire. Ice is strong against wind, wood and earth. Metal is strong against ice and earth. Wood is strong against water and earth. Electricity is strong against water and wind. Wind is strong against earth and light. Light is strong against ice and dark. Dark is strong against ground.

And so that sums it up so far. Remember to review if you have any questions that I haven't answered or IM me cause if you have it there's no doubt someone else has it too!


	8. Chapter 8: The captive digimon!

Alright hope you guys found that last chapter helpful cause now it's back to the story time! I still don't own digimon and now matter how long i live I never will. But I do hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Also I will be starting an intro. Other news: I'm not very good with grammar so I'm looking for someone to proof read my chapters! IM me if you want to be the one!

* * *

Last time on digimon...Davis, Jay and the gang went to Ken's house to confront the D.E. in the real world only to learn Ken was missing! After convincing Izzy the group headed into the digiworld to stop Ken. There were met in battle by a group of Meramon with dark rings. Later Ken showed up with none other than Graymon! The D.E. digivolved Graymon expecting metalgraymon only to have him turn to Skullgraymon and destroy the dark tower! Jay and Shimon jumped in to save the day! Joint digivolving to defeat the digimon. But after not joint digivolving for a year the two collapsed as Agumon was taken by the D.E.! What will happen next?!

* * *

Jay was already in the computer lab waiting for the others. They had questions, obviously but when the group had gotten back Ren, Thames and Suki were at the lab and took Jay back to his house. None of them had been expecting the joint evolution to take such a toll usually Mega joint would only make them dizzy for a bit. Shimon was still fast asleep in his arms and Tamyra was right beside him. The girl hadn't been able to see Jay last night but had stopped by that morning and walked him to school now she was here, most likely without Ren's orders. Jay lifted his head as the door slid open to show Cody and Tai. "Where are the others?" Tai asked. "Not here," Tamyra replied.

A few minutes past and the door opened again with T.K., Kari and Davis coming in. "Your late," Tai said in a disapproving tone. "Were so sorry Tai," Kari said. "Hey don't blame Kari! It was my fault, I had this haircut appointment but when I looked in the mirror my hair was perfect," Davis said stepping up. "The problem is he was looking in the mirror for over an hour!" T.K. added. Rain pelted against the window waking Shimon. "What about Agumon?"Tai asked trying to refrain from yelling. "He can make his own appointment," Davis answered.

Tai growled at the joke. "Davis if your going to be a member of the digidestained your going to have to think less of your hair and more of the team," Kari scolded. "So keeping secrets falls under the team traits?" Davis asked glaring at Jay. "You shouldn't blame him! He did that so he could protect you guys even after we voted against it!" Tamyra said calmly standing in front of Jay. "Oh yeah!" Davis challenged. "We both wanted to tell you guys but we were out voted by the other three! Didn't you even see how much energy that took!" Tamyra snapped. Jay put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head, he was still pale and drained but that wouldn't stop him from going.

"Let's go save Agumon," Kari suggested after a moment of quiet. "But where's Yolei?" T.K. asked. "She's cleaning her glasses," Izzy told them. "As big as her glasses are that could take hours. When are people going to learn to wear goggles?" Davis asked. "Well hurray up and go find her so we can leave already!" Tai growled. "Okay, Okay," Davis said jogging out of the lab. "I'll go to," Cody said following the goggle head.

"Yolei!" Cody said as soon as the got out of the door. "Hey how are you doing?" Yolei asked dully going inside the lab. "Yolei we've been waiting for you to go to the digiworld," Tai said, "We're going to save Agumon." "And show that digiemperor just whose boss!" Davis added. Yolei was looking at the ground sadly and Tamyra realized what was wrong. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," she said. "Huh?" Yolei looked up. "Ken is just a kid like us and I'm sure that he would be happy to know that someone wants him to come back besides his parents. So do whatever you want for today while Jay and I do our best to bring him back. I also heard he likes girls with glasses," Tamyra whispered to her. "If everyone is alright with it," Yolei said looking around. "Ya and you can do my math homework!" "Mine too!" "Now that I think about it my Kendo sticks could use some cleaning." "You sure?" Yolei asked. "What do I have to do? Hold up a sign? If everyone says you should stay then you should stay," Gatomon reasoned. "Gatomon's right. If you don't feel like going to the digiworld then I don't feel like going either," Poromon said.

"Now that it's finally settled let's go get Agumon back," T.K. said. "Right," Kari said taking out her digivice and walking to the computer, "If everyone's ready let's go digidestained! Digiport open!"

* * *

"It's good to have to whole gang back again! Welcome to my tree house!" Tentamon said. "It's our tree house Tentamon, we both built it," a voice purred. Liollmon was sitting beside Tentamon on the dissipated tree. "Liollmon," Tamyra greeted. "Tamyra, Jay, Digidestained," Liollmon greeted jumping down to the ground. "Do we know you?" Tai asked. "Well you do know my 'brother'," Liollmon purred as Tamyra rubbed behind her ears. "Brother?" T.K. asked. "Leomon, you know got a few shadow gears stuck in him before," the lion digimon answered.

"Putting that aside. How in the digiworld are we going to find out were Agumon is?" Patamon asked. "Tentamon will help," T.K. said. "Are you okay Tai?" Shimon asked noticing his tense expression. "Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped one of his soccer ball with my claws," Gatomon said. "He has a right to be," T.K. pointed out. "All this standing around isn't doing anything. Let's get going," Jay said. "Good idea! I'll go see what I can find," Tentamon said flying off. "If only there were other digimon in this area and I could ask them," Liollmon growled.

"Look a control spire," Tai said, "This is one of the areas controlled by the digimon emperor!" A part of the ground started shaking. "Something's coming be careful flamedramon!" Davis said. A woodmon with a dark ring came out. "I am woodmon and I can not be defeated!" the digimon said. "Critical bite." Liollmon bit the woodmon, knocking the digimon back into the dark tower causing it to crack. "Hey I'm being defeated!" the Woodmon cried. "Lio Claw!" With that attack the dark tower was destroyed.

"What happened? Who are you?" the Woodmon asked. "Do you know where the digimon emperor is?" Tamyra asked. "I think he's that way," the Woodmon answered holding up the Dark spire that was about to crush him. "Thanks," Tai said running by followed by the rest. "Umm a little help?" Woodmon called after them. "Ice smash!" the Dark spire broke into tiny pieces freeing the digimon. Jay, Shimon, Tamyra and Liollmon raced after them.

"Tai! Slow down!" Cody called to the leader of the first Digidestined looking back at Jay who was usually the most physically able person of the group. "We don't have the time to slow down!" Tai replied sounding irritated. Tamyra looked like she was about to say something when Patamon spoke. "Look!" the flying digimon said. "We've made it! Rail town!" Tai called. "Railtown!" "Looks more like grass and hill town to me," Davis said.

"Come on guys Agumon is in there," Tai said looking at the dark spire, "Everyone split up and start looking for him." Jay and Tamyra split from the group with their digimon, Liollmon asking any digimon they came by, dark ring or not, if they had seen an Agumon. The two walked through town talking but dodging around the big topic. "Why?" Tamyra asked finally. "You mean why would i go against the vote? Why would I show them the evolution?" Jay asked.

Tamyra shook her head. "I respect you for that Jay, but I need to know why you took that risk when Ridamon warned us not to after we left," Tamyra responded. They walked for a while longer before Shimon spoke. "We all know Skullgraymon could have defeated them in a single blow. And neither Jay nor me want the others to get hurt. We would gladly do it again," Shimon said.

* * *

After a few more minutes the two ran into the larger group. Tai had Agumon on his back. "And we'll have cookies and ice cream," Tai was telling his digimon. "I want mine with chocolate sprinkles," Agumon said. "I see you guys found him," Liollomon said as they started walking with the group. "Yep he was riding a train out of town," Cody responded. "How indearing," a voice said. The group looked up to see none other than the digimon emperor. "It's Ken!" Kari said. "My name is the digimon emperor," he responded. "So now you don't want to be called Ken?!" Davis yelled up. "Well let's face it Ken wasn't the best name as for Kenny though," Liollmon muttered.

"You really don't want to make me mad!" Kenny yelled. "So this is the guy that put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal," Tai said letting Agumon off his back. "Come down here now so we can finish this up!" Tamyra yelled. "You do amuse me so, I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon!" "Try it!" Davis yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself Ken! Your the kind of bully who gives bullies a bad name!" Cody yelled and threw a stick at the digimon emperor. Ken used his whip and snapped the stick in half. Airdramon appeared behind Ken. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that little boy!"

Four darktyramon appeared along with the three Airdramon. "We're surrounded!" T.K. said. The others armored digivolved while Tamyra looked to Jay. "Champion for now," he said. Liollmon digivolved into Liamon while Shimon digivolved to Saemon. "Thunder of King!" "Ice Sunde!" Two powerful attacks hit the same Darktyramon who, also being a champion, fell back defeated. After defeating an Airdramon the two saw an evolution light and turned.

With a dark spiral on his arm stood a metalgraymon. Tai was trying to get his digimon to stop but to no avail as Davis had to drag Tai back. "Joint?" Tamyra asked Jay. "All for it!" "Joint Evolution!" the two yelled. In a matter of seconds Shiroangemon and another digimon took Liollmon's place. This digimon was mostly like a women. Save for the two lion ears, the mane like hair and the tail. The color of them were all golden besides the ears being tipped with a light blue and her tail being tipped with a shade of darker blue. Her hair, besides the mane, was long reaching almost to the back of her knees.

As for the outfit the lioness warrior wore purple armor made from crystal. One shoulder was covered by the armor while the other one was left bare. From her forearms on both arms were light purple gloves with crystals on the place the back of the hand was. Her pants and shirt were almost skin tight and the same light purple with light blue designs decorating them. She wore a pair of light purple boots that looked Shiroangemon's boots. Around her neck her had a crystal collar with a ribbon that was light blue. Finally in each hand she held a sword that seemed to have wind whistle around it.

For Tamyra she now wore the same armor over her shoulder that changed to blue crystal. She kept her jeans and shirt the same her shoes changing to boots and the crystal collar and ribbon appearing around her neck but both changing to purple instead of blue. Her hands had the gloves on them only them changing to blue and the crystal becoming blue as well. She held the two swords but the seemed to have water rushing through the middle of the blade that you could see through the crystal that made it up.

Next to her Jay and Shiroangemon stood ready for battle. "Who is that?" Davis asked looking at the joint evolution of Liollmon. "That's Ogonnomon, she's one of the Celestial Guardians that fought with Shiroangemon!" Veemon said looking at the lioness warrior. "Digimon emperor be prepared!" Ogonnomon and Tamyra said at the same time. "Wind empire!" Even the land seemed to turn to a gentle breeze as power gathered around Ogonnomon. "Water empire!" Tamyra yelled. The wind energy and water energy seemed to mix as the power grew greater. "We'll handle this one you guys take out the rest of the Darktyramon and Airdramon," Tamyra told Jay and Shiroangemon.

"Don't hurt him!" Tai cried out. Ogonnomon turned to him a gentle look on her face. "Cleansing wind!" Ogonnomon's swords glowed with purple energy. "Purity Water!" Tamyra's swords glowed blue. "Sympathy to those! Purity Winds!" The two yelled together their attacks combined in midair as it neared Metalgraymon Tai manged to drag Davis and try to stop the attack from hitting his digimon. "Blow away!" Ogonnomon yelled quickly the attack disappeared and in the dust so did the D.E. and MetalGraymon.

* * *

"I think it's time you guys answered some of our questions," Tai said still sad and angry at loosing Metalgraymon to the D.E. "Ask away," Jay said sitting in the dusty ground by Shimon. He looked a lot better from last time and Tamyra didn't even look the least bit drained. "Alright first, can everyone in your group do that?" Tai asked. "Yeah, Ren was the first one to do it in our group, then Tamyra, myself, Thames and Suki," Jay answered. "My turn!" Davis called, "Can you guys digivolve further than that?" Jay and Tamyra looked at each other debating it. "Yes. We call that ultimate joint which we all can do, next is Mega join, all of us can do that also but Suki still gets too drained from that. Finally there is Final joint of extreme joint Ren and Jay are the only ones who can do it and they've only done it once," Tamyra answered.

"Are you guys really the Celestial Guardians?" Gatomon asked. "You bet! We saved the digiworld and everything!" Shimon answered. "Then who's the strongest?" Veemon asked. "Tamyra and I," Liollmon answered. "If we were, then why haven't we reached extreme?" Tamyra asked rubbing her digimon's weakness, behind her ears. "I would say it's Jay and Shimon, the attack you guys saw them use was just a minor attack that they could use. The attack we used today was are best attack at ultimate level," Tamyra answered.

"Why are you guys doing better than yesterday after Jay and Shimon joint evolved?" T.K. asked. "Well you see, the digimon that brought us to the digiworld closed down the joint evolution system, which means that it would be super hard or impossible to do it. But after seeing that Jay had done it, he must have assumed that we needed to be able to do it once more and opened back up the system," Liollmon answered. "Anyone else?" Shimon asked. Everyone shook their heads and that's when Matt and Yolei arrived.


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Sympathy

Ugh really sorry you guys for no updates lately. My grandma came up to visit and then I caught a frickin bad fever, and an almost broken fingure, I still feel like hell and should be laying down but I felt like I should up date, and my dog wouldn't stop waking me up. Anyway I hope that by now all of you know I didn't create digimon and that neither did my family as of this is Fan fiction. Enjoy today's chapter you guyz. Proof reader needed still you guys.

* * *

Last time on Digimon, Tamyra and Jay joined the gang in a rescue mission for Agumon. Yolei stayed behind thinking that she didn't want to go but Tamyra reassured her that it was fine. The group met up with Liollmon and Tentamon before searching for the digimon emperor. The group then saved Agumon at railtown only to have him captured again. The digimon emperor used a dark spiral and digivolved him to Metalgraymon! Tamyra and Liollmon joint digivolved but Tai stopped them from attacking. Yolei and Matt arrived just in time and saved the group, what will happen next?!

* * *

The group was riding in the coal cart things down the rail road away from the battle field where they had fought Metalgraymon. "It's Tentamon!" Kari pointed out. "All aboard! I just love riding trains," Tentamon said landing in the same cart as Kari, Yolei and Jay along with their digimon, "Where's the dining car?" "An email from Izzy," Cody said reading the email. "Has he found them yet?" Kari asked. "Apparently Ken and Metalgraymon have been seen south from here," Cody answered. "We're on the right track," Matt commented turning towards the others. "Well technically Matt we're on the only track," Tentamon pointed out.

"All right digidestained. This time we'll get Agumon back for sure!" Tai said raising his fist. "Yeah, that Ken can stop all of us," Matt started, "Eh but just in case Tentamon I need your help." "Now I was going to have my shell waxed," the bug digimon complained. "I want you to go and search for Garurumon," Matt explained. "Garurumon huh? Okay I'll be back in a flash." With that Tentamon flew out of the coal carts off to look for the wolf digimon.

"If your planning for us to fight Metalgraymon then you shouldn't get in the way," Liollmon purred looking up at Tai and Matt. "Wait are you planning on us fighting Metalgraymon?" Davis asked standing up. "Yeah," Tai answered sadly. "With all of us together, I think we stand a chance. There are just some things that have to be done," Matt turned to Tai, "Am I right Tai?" "Yeah," the old goggle head answered. "I'm not so sure guys. What makes you think we'll be able to defeat Ken and Metalgraymon?" Davis asked. "We aren't going to know until we try Davis," Tamyra pointed out. "Who asked you?" the goggle head snapped back.

"She's just speaking from experience! We have to try because if we don't who else is gonna save Agumon! What are you so scared of anyway Davis?" TK replied. "Who said anything about being afraid! I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt! That's all!" Davis snapped once more leaning over the coal cart TK was in. TK stayed calm and Jay looked at the fighting pair. "No one said we have to hurt him. All we have to do is get rid of that dark spiral!" "And how do you propose we remove it especially without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat!?" "At least I'm trying goggle head! And don't make fun of my hat!"

Davis pounced at T.K. as the two boys started to fight. Yolei, Cody, Kari, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon jumped to the sides of the cart while Jay simply stood up. "Both of you stop acting like kids, we're all on the same side," Jay said pulling them apart. "You two are friends, aren't you and you need to learn to work together. Rule one: Trust in your friends and they'll help you," Shimon barked. "Rule two: Don't fight in small spaces," Tamyra added. Davis and TK glared at each other before turning away and pouting. "For now let's catch up with Ken," Tai said. "Everybody blow!" Matt ordered.

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Tai whined. Cody's digivice started beeping. "Hey everybody look at this," the youngest said, "My D3's found a digiegg!" "Well don't just sit there! Hit the breaks!" Davis ordered. The carts stopped and the group got out looking at a symbol on the canyon wall. Well two symbols on the wall that is. "That one looks like the crest of friendship," Matt pointed out. "This one looks like the crest of sympathy," Tamyra added looking at the other one," But why would someone go through the trouble of carving that into a wall?"

"I think the eggs are in there!" Cody said holding out his digivice. Davis ran up front looking at a hole in the ground. "Big foot was here," Davis said. "If anything it'd be bigfootmon," Jay pointed out running to where Davis stood. "What's down there?" Tai asked. In the whole was one black egg that looked like a bean with a jagged horn sticking out and a crest on it. Next to it was a blue egg with what looked to be waves on it with another crest on it. "It looks like a flip flop with a bent nail on it," Kari said looking at the bean shaped egg.

"They've got the same symbol!" Davis pointed out. "They have the same crest on them I wonder if their for you guys," Tai said looking at Tamyra and Matt. One after the other the group tried to pull up the eggs. Tamyra and Matt went first, trying to pull up their own eggs then the other one. Next Tai and Cody went with no luck followed but T.K. and Kari and then Yolei. Now only Davis and Jay hadn't gone. "You guys are going about this all wrong," Davis said. "Oh really?" Jay asked. "Ya you see theirs this thing call phycis and in it is an equalibral. This means that the two objects have to weigh the same," Davis started. "Well actually, lifting takes work which you get when using the equation force times distance which relates closely to energy. Also in this case there is a constraint force which can lessen or greaten the work load causing the force and energy taken to increase."

"Really?" Tai asked. "Well mostly it's just that the egg can only be pulled up by the person that has this crest I was just correcting Davis. I don't think we meant for you to take us seriously," Jay answered. "Ya I leave all that stuff up to teachers and professors and Izzy," Davis added. But Tai and Matt wouldn't take it as they each grabbed one of the younger boys before shoving them into the hole. "Your the only ones that haven't tried so lift the digiegg and let's get out of here!" Tai said.

"Hey I could have poked my eye out," Davis said pulling his head back from the pointy egg. Davis tried to lift the egg of sympathy up first while Jay tired to lift up the egg of friendship. Before they could try the other one a noise started to hum through the air. "What is that sound?" Jay asked holding his head. The bug digimon that had appeared fired four needles at the Davis, Tai, Veemon, Jay and Matt. "Watch out!" Tai said dragging Davis aside while the others dodged.

The flymon kept throwing it's stingers with one hitting Patamon. "Davis time to digivolve!" Jay told the other. "Right!" Davis responded. "Digiarmour energize!" Flamedramon jumped up into the air and tried to hit Flymon with Fire rocket only to miss. Shisoumon flew into the air and attacked with Frosted Hell but only nicked the digimon with the attack. Halsmon tried to attack next with tempest wing only for the flymon to dodge again.

The flymon flew at them. "Here he comes!" Tamyra said. The bug digimon started to make a horrible noise once more causing the digidestianed to cover their ears. When the noise faded their eyes opened to notice two things. Patamon was missing. And the horrible noise had stopped. "Patamonis gone!" T.K. said starting to look around. "Where'd he go?" Kari asked. "Did he run away?" Matt asked his brother. Shimon sniffed the air trying to catch the digimon's scent. "No look up!" Yolei pointed out. The group looked up to see Patamon captured by Flymon.

"Patamon!" Shisoumon yelled up. "Hang on Patamon we'll save you!" T.K. reassured his digimon. "But how he's getting away!" Kari said. T.K. and the others started running after the digimon. "Shisoumon get ready!" Jay said jumping onto the winged digimon's back. "I think we're gaining!" Davis said. They were gaining until a metalgraymon stepped in the way causing the group to fall back to the ground. "Where do you think your going?" the D.E. asked. "Metalgraymon!" Tai called. "T.K., Davis, Jay get out of there!" Matt yelled.

The three boys growled but backed up not wanting to get stomped on by the digimon. "Here's the digimon your evilness!" the Flymon said handing Patamon to the D.E. "Patamon! Put him down!" T.K. shouted up. "No, I'm just getting started with him!" The D.E. said holding up a dark spiral. "He's got more dark rings!" "Tamyra get ready to get Patamon," Jay muttered to his friend. "Don't interrupt me while I'm planning my evil deeds!" the D.E. said. "What'd you gonna do Kenny boy?" Jay asked in a teasing tone. "It the digimon emperor!" the teenager responded. "Oh really Kenny~ oh wow that rhymed eh Kenny why do you look so angry?" Jay teased.

The rest of the group was confused before they saw a small light behind Metalgraymon and realized that Tamyra wasn't by them. "Enough! Soon he won't remember anything besides what it's like to be my slave!" The D.E. snapped holding the dark ring closer. "Patamon!" T.K. cried running towards him. "Watch out!" Ogonnomon yelled knocking T.K. to the ground and missing her chance to save Patamon. "Ogonnomon!" Tamyra yelled running over to her digimon who had gotten injured by the claw that had hit her.

The D.E. laughed but stopped when Garurumon jumped down rescuing Patamon and destroying the dark ring. "Nice going!" Matt said running over to his digimon. "Garurumon! You came just in time!" Tai exclaimed. The large wolf digimon opened his mouth and let out Patamon who jumped into T.K.'s arms. "Patamon how do you feel?" T.K. asked. "Kinda like a big piece of dental floss but other than that I'm fine," Patamon responded. "Ogonnomon are you okay?" Jay asked looking at the lioness warrior. "I've been hit harder than that by a pagumon," Ogonnomon responded shrugging them off. "Oh come on we still have a fight to win, and let's work together!" Shisoumon suggested.

"Aw you guys are gonna make me cry," the D.E. said sarcasm tingling his tone. Everyone turned to look at Ken. "Prepare for the fight of your life!" "Don't listen to him Metalgraymon! Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend!" Tai attempted. "Garurumon and I are going to try and get those rings off Metalgraymon," Matt told Tai. After a short discussion the group confirmed to use all their power. "Join evolution!" Jay and Shimon turned to their new forms. "Shiroangemon let's get Metalgraymon back!" Jay growled. "Ogonnomon focus on the ring and we'll try to hold him back," Shiroangemon told the other guardian. "Right!"

"Frozen Dynasty!" came the power up move. "Light Dynasty!" Light started to shine within the ice creating a breath taking affect. "Not this time!" The D.E. said. Metalgraymon aimed an attack at Jay who was still trying to gather up the energy and couldn't dodge. The blond haired boy flew backwards into the rock wall. "Jay-" Shiroangemon was cut off as Metalgraymon hit the distracted angel.

The armor digimon we also soon defeated, and digivolved back to rookie. Now only Garurumon and Ogonnomon were above rookie. "Jay are you alright?" Shimon asked her partner who was struggling to get up. "Heh who knew that you'd be able to come up with such a plan Ken," Jay coughed leaning against the rock for support. "It's a shame though, that you choose this road I knew that you were a good person and I'm sorry that you took such a way," the digideastined panted.

Suddenly Davis' digivice and Jay's digivice started to glow. Davis had been looking at Veemon who had almost gotten trampled. Then the eggs started to glow the both different colors that corresponded to one's digivice. "The eggs are reacting!" Cody said. Then both eggs started to float and go towards two people who now stood close to each other. The egg of friendship stopped in front of Davis while the egg of Sympathy stopped in front of Jay.

"Well why don't we break these eggs in Davis?" Jay asked as they each grabbed their eggs. "Yeah!" "Digiarmor energize!" Laighdramon now stood in Veemon's place while another digimon stood in Shimon's place. This digimon was Shimomon. Shimomon was an ice digimon that basically looked like rennamon with only a few changes. The tail was shorter and fluffer and the fur was a dark blue beside where the white would be on Rennamon, there was ice blue instead. The ears were also smaller and white tipped and her fur was thicker. In her hands she held a staff similar to Shiroangemon's own staff and the purple arm guards were on longer there. Around her neck she had a silver collar and on her two wirst were silver braclets that had a thin covering of ice on them.

Ken gasp before giving Metalgraymon an order. "Show then whose in charge around here!" Metalgraymon shot his hand at the two armor digimon who jumped away. Lightning crackles through Lighdramon's horns before using blue thunder. Shimomon used Frozen wind which combined with Lighdramon's attack creating an even larger power. The attack hit the dark spiral but as it faded no damage was done. "It's no use! It won't come off!" Matt cried. "Ha ha ha your weak attempts make me laugh!" "I can tell," Tamyra muttered.

"There has to be a way to get through to him," Tai reasoned. "Don't worry Tai, we won't give up," Matt assured his best friend. "We all need to attack him at the same time!" Tamyra said looking at Davis, Jay, and Matt.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Sympathy to those! Purity Winds!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"Frosted Dew!"

The last two attacks hit while the first two were used as a distraction. The Dark spiral cracked then was destroyed freeing Metalgraymon! The digimon emperor escaped onto an airdramon while Metalgraymon digivolved back to Agumon. "I'm sorry we attacked you Agumon," Tai said hugging his orange digimon. "I'm sorry too," Agumon said. "I'm sorry that your sorry," Tai answered back. "Well I'm sorry that your sorry that I'm sorry," Agumon countered. "Tell you what, I won't be sorry anymore and you don't be sorry either," Tai suggested tears in his eyes.

"It seems we have another victory," Tamyra told Jay. The two were hanging back from the others and leaning on the rock wall. "Ya, although I think I might be sore for a while," Jay winced rubbing his back. "You did get hit pretty hard, maybe I should tell Thames and Ren that you need a babysitter so you don't go around pulling off stunts," Tamyra told him waving a figure in his face. "Don't you dare," Jay growled thinking to the last time he had gotten hurt.

* * *

"So far we've managed to get Agumon back safely but we can't relax while Ken's out there. Tentamon I need you to be a spy and see what he's up to," Izzy ordered. "Liollmon you help too, and make sure the others know as well," Tamyra added. "Don't worry, I'll also make sure Tentamon doesn't get in any trouble," the lion digimon replied. "Wow two digieggs! That's cool!" Davis said standing beside Jay and Tamyra who were also looking at the two eggs. "Thank you guys saving Agumon you guys are good friends," Tai told the younger goggle head. "Davis did all the work," Jay insisted. "Who me?" Davis asked. "That's right come here," Matt said giving Davis a noogie.

"Hey guys I got a noogie! This means I'm one of the guys now," Davis told the others. "Hey Davis I have a question. Does that mean that you use to be one of the girls and how come you never told me about it?" Demiveemon asked.

As the group laughed Tamyra noticed Jay rubbing the back of his neck. _I'll have to tell Ren about this. _


	10. Chapter 10: The good, the bad, the digi

Wow chapter ten already, I have to start school on the 28 so updates might slow down around that time just warning you. I hope you guys and girls like this story so far and that I get some more readers. Neither me nor my family have owned digimon, don't own it and never will own it so don't ask to buy it! Enjoy chapter ten of digimon digital monsters. Also it took a while to write this chapter since this is my least fav episode and it's hard to concentrate on it.

* * *

Last time on Digimon the group started to search for Agumon. On their search they discovered two more digieggs: Friendship and Sympathy only to be attacked by a Flymon. The Flymon then took Patamon giving T.K.'s digimon to the Digimon emperor. A battle began to rescue Metalgraymon and Patamon but nothing would work! Davis relized what it means to be part of the team and Jay felt bad for letting his friend become the digimon emperor. The two eggs responded to their feelings and together they released Metalgraymon from the D.E.'s control. What will the group do now?!

* * *

Shimon shook out her fur still wet from her freezing bath that Jay had given her. It was more of a treat as he used only cold water and dumped tons of ice cubes into it before leaving the dog digimon alone for all the time that she needed. When she walked into the living room the ice celestial guardian saw her partner on the phone. "Yeah I'm doing fine mom...Ren and the others come over most days to make sure that I'm okay...Ya he's asked about you...no my grades are fine...Mom!...It wasn't that funny," Shimon listened from the doorway, Jay had already told her that his mom was sick but she rarely called even if they were a day away from each other.

"Yes doctor...Thank you, goodbye," with that he hung up the phone. "Jay?" Shimon asked walking up to her partner. "Done already Shimon? That was just the doctor calling, I might have to go back up there soon," Jay explained picking up his digimon. "Don't worry Jay it'll be okay!" Shimon barked. Before the human could respond the messanger began to beep. After Jay had scanned the message his grabbed his digivice. "We have to get to the digiworld, let's go Shimon," Jay called opening the door.

* * *

Jay entered through the side gate and saw Yolei and Cody coming. They started to 'sneak' to the building. "What are you guys doing?" Jay asked walking past them. "Ahh! Jay what are you doing?" Yolei cried. "Going to the computer lab," Jay replied walking into the building. "It's about time, wheres T.K. and Kari?" Davis asked as the three entered the computer lab. "Wasn't my turn to watch them," Yolei replied taking Poromon out from under her shirt, Cody did the same with upamon. "Even if they were out of town at least they'd email us," Cody pointed out.

"Maybe their batteries are dead," Yolei suggested with a smirk. "Maybe T.K. decided to wash it in the bath tub," Davis added. "We can't wait Biyomon needs us!" Sora said standing up, "We'll just have to go without them!" "Right, first we'll see where the distress signal came from," Jay said typing quickly and pulling up a map that had one stop flashing red. "Got it, next stop digiworld!" Jay said holding up his digivice and opening to gate.

The group landed in a dust stormed junk yard. After a few minutes the dust storm cleared and Shimon opened her eyes. Davis had his faithful pair of goggles on while Jay pulled off his sunglasses. "Check it out! It looks like the old west," Jay said looking around. "Where is the place the signal came from?" Cody asked. "I don't see a control spire at all," Sora pointed out. "Let's go," Davis said leading the group towards the town.

"Where's Biyomon?" Sora asked. "She couldn't have gone far," Jay pointed out. Before anyone could comment the group head music. "It's coming from there!" Davis said leading the group to a building. Getting inside they found the source of the noise. "What'd you know it's just a player piano," Jay said looking at the spoken of instrument. "Your in the right place just sit where you are," said a voice with a faint southern accent, "You bound to be happy here says the mon behind the star!" "Whose there?" Shimon asked. A hat and digimon slowly rose from behind the counter of the bar.

"Hoody, welcome digipilgrams to the safest town west or Serius. They call me Starmon," The digimon introduced. The group sat down on the bar stools besides Shimon who had to have Jay lift her up. "Now belly up to the bar so I can welcome all of you with a cold mug of welcome milk," Starmon slid a glass of milk in front of everyone from the end of the bar, "Didn't spill a drop did I? This is just my way of bein neighborly to strangers. So here's to ya." Sora looked up at Starmon while Jay and Shimon glanced down at their milk. "Just what is welcome milk?" Sora asked. "It's 100% homonigized mujuice little missy welcome," Starmon answered before taking a swig of his own milk.

"Now that you mention it I'm kinda thirsty," Davis voiced. "My mouth feels like a clothes dryer full of cotton balls," Yolei added. "My mouth is a dusty tank tray," Armadillomon spoke up. "Thank you," they all said together before drinking, or lapping in Shimon's case, their milk. "Hm tourist you gotta love em," Starmon muttered. The comment went ignored by most besides Sora and Jay. "Uh Mr. Starmon," Sora said setting her milk down, "have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird looking digimon named Biyomon around here?" "Hmm did you say Biyomon? That kinda rings the bell. Yup yup I got a feelin that I've heard that before."

Starmon snapped his hand and one of the walls was suddenly covered in wanted posters for Biyomon. "Biyomon wanted! What did she do?" Sora cried running over to get a closer look. Jay set his milk down and motioned for Shimon to stop drinking her own since the first thing that came to mind wasn't a pretty thought. "Well that digidestpato was on the run from the digimon emperor. He's got a reward out for her but they haven't caught her yet," Starmon told them. Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"She's most likely somewhere safer now Sora, but we should keep looking," Jay suggested. "Yep, Mr. Starmon maybe you could help we heard she was last seen near here," Sora told the digimon. "Uh you couldn't be more right about that ma'am," Starmon replied taking another drink of his milk. "And if she was in trouble you'd help her," here Starmon spit out some of his milk, "Being a lawmon I know that you'd protect her from the digital emperor right?" Starmon tilted his hand and took a moment before speaking. "Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you," with that he took off his hat showing the group his dark ring.

"He's wearing a dark ring!" the group shouted while Jay wrote a quick note saying run when we get the chance before passing it down the line. "Well how much do we owe you, we should be on out way," Jay asked taking out his wallet. "People are like milk they can turn bad," Cody said. Starmon threw his hat into the air, "Your right you may think that I'm lower than snake's belly for saying this but I do work for the emperor and I got orders."

"What's he planning now?" Jay grumbled watching Starmon walk away. "You can bet he's..." Jay tuned out motioning that it was time to run, the rest of the group followed as they ran out of the building. They had gotten 30ish feet when Starmon burst out of the building. "No use tryin high tail it outta here," he said, "Time for a weather report! Metor Shower!" They ran trying to get away but to no avail as they were all hit and knocked out.

* * *

When they woke up they found themselves in a prison cell tied up. "Here's the rules, no cookies in your cell, no loud music after eight and no chucking oysters after lunch without an arm, enjoy!" Starmon said walking out of the jail. "Oh come on!" Jay shouted after him. "S..or...a" a voice croaked from the back of the cell. "What was that!" Sora said as the group turned to see a pink bird looking digimon. "Biyomon!"

As the group listened to Biyomon's story Jay worked on finding a weak spot in the cell. "Veeheadbut!" Veemon attacked the wall before falling back, "Guess I used too much v and not enough head." "We can't break through that wall without digivolving, but the bars should have a weak point," Jay told Veemon. "I could do something if I had food," Armadillomon said. "Boy Yolei I wish we had some snacks from your store," Cody added. "I'll call my dad! He delivers!" Yolei replied. "I'm not paying the delivery charge, all I brought was digibills, anyone know a place here?" Jay asked.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked her digimon who looked distracted. "It sounds like a horse," Biyomon replied. The group for a minute and after hearing the noise too they turned towards the door. "He needs new shoes," Yolei commented. Then the door opened to show a new digimon. "Deputymon!" Jay exclaimed. "Just who in tarnation are you?!" Deputymon asked in his western tinged voice. "Let's see, we helped with the rouge Phantmon gang," Jay explained. "Oh you were that girl Celestial Guardian," Deputymon said. Davis started laughing while Jay turned red. "Uh yeah sure," Jay muttered.

"From the look on your faces I feel like I squashed your favorite hat," Deputymon said walking over to the cell, "What's the story?" "We got put in your cell for doing nothing by your partner Starmon," Armadillomon told him as Davis stopped laughing. "Where's your justice?" Cody asked. "Yeah! That's all that's in here Just us!" Veemon added. "So where's your dark ring?!" Shimon finished. "See for yourself! I ain't got no ring! No one controls me not even myself!" Deputymon took off his hat and showed them. "There isn't a dark ring!" Veemon exclaimed. "Right toe ya varmits!" Deputymon growled.

"We're sorry to be so supsion of you," Yolei told him, "Put yourself in our boots." "Um Deputymon are you here to keep us in jail or set us free?" Jay asked. "No need to fret ladies, you'll be free," Deputymon told them. "YAY!" the group cheered standing up. "Of coarse I'm only freeing the girls," Deputymon told them stopping their joy. "What!" the group yelled. "I need card players. But not boys because they cheat," the digimon told them.

"What?!" Davis asked. "Did I mention I don't even cheat at go fish!" Veemon said. "Strictly women folk! And that's final!" Deputymon replied. "Didn't you every hear women, children and digimon first?" armadillomon asked. "Couldn't you find it in your heart to make an expectation?" Cody asked. "Come on ladies only!" Deputymon snapped. As the door opened the group just started at it. "What is this? The petrified desert? I said move it!" Deputymon told them. "But I'm not a girl!" Jay cried as he was forced out too.

In a matter of moments Jay, Sora, Yolei and digimon were in a carriage pulled by invisible horses.

* * *

"I just love cards!" Deputymon said shuffling the deck. "What a show off, after a few hands let's try and escape," Yolei muttered to Sora and Jay. "Maybe we can get him to falling asleep playing cansta," Sora suggested. "Every play 52 pick up?" Deputymon asked. "And now welcome to the championship of old maid!" "Do you know anyway of cheating at old maid?" Sora asked. Jay had an evil glint in his eyes. "I shall win!" Jay declared. "Alrighty your first," Deputymon told Jay.

Then Deputymon suddenly let go of his cards and jumped on the table. "Starmon!" he shouted seeing the evil digimon. "Well if it ain't that Deputymon! Playing with the girls again?" Starmon asked. "Stop that talk, ya got no right!" the gun digimon said back. "For once your right time for talking is over," Starmon replied stalking towards them. "Let's settle this once and for all!" Deputymon said jumping off the table.

"This ghost town isn't big enough for the two of us," Starmon said, the two were back to back about to have a show down. "I saw a movie like this once," Yolei commented as the three humans and three digimon watched. "Take three paces then turn around. Ready? One, Two, two and seven sixteenths, and hey!" "That's right I'm already turned around!" "Hold it! Good guys aren't suppose to cheat!" "Hey I'm not that good, besides I've never won at nothing. But today I'll come out this a winner!"

"This is becoming a battle of wits and it looks like Deputymon is out of ammunition," Sora commented. "Good always wins over evil, so go ahead Starmon. Give me your best shot." "Fine let's just see how the fortune cookie crumbles! Metor Shower!" Deputymon was hit and fell down, defeated. "Well I dropped him like a bad habit. One down three to go!" The three digimon stepped in front out their partners. "In your dreams!" Shimon cried. "I'll handle this," Davis said appearing with Lighdramon and charging at Starmon.

"That's where your wrong! Metor shower!" The two were hit and sent flying luckily Sora, Hawkmon, Yolei and Biyomon caught them. "Looks like it's out turn Shimon! Digiarmor energize!" "Frozen wind!" Shimomon attacked Starmon sending the law digimon flying and landing on a dark tower destroying it.

* * *

"Now your town won't be under the digimon emperor's control," Davis said as they all met up where Starmon had crashed. "It was a tough job," Yolei commented. "Oh come on you didn't do anything!" Jay protested. "You didn't think all of you were gonna skiddatle without saying adios and playing some more cards did ya," Deputymon asked. And so they spent the rest of the day playing cards and drinking milk!


	11. Chapter 11: His master's voice

Hia welcome to the next chapter of this story. Sorry for a break from updates, I had to go school shopping then a friend had their birthday sleepover which I had to attend. Also working on a prequel for Jay, Ren, Thames, Suki and Tamyra's adventures in the digiworld. I have never own, do not own and never will own digimon. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last time on digimon...Biyomon sent out a sos and was answered by Davis, Sora, Jay, Yolei and Cody. The group headed into the digntal world and was greeted by Starmon only to discover he had a dark ring! The were imprisoned until Deputymon freed only the girls along with Jay. The day was saved when Deputymon and Starmon had a show down giving Cody and Davis the time to escape and the group launched a counter attack saving Biyomon too! What will happen next?!

* * *

"Students late for first period will be responsible for cleaning the bubble gum from under the desks," the principal spoke over the intercom. Jay shoved his book into his bag taking out a pencil and last night's homework. His vision blurred from the lack of sleep as he waited for the first bell to ring. Lately he had been having nightmares of the beech from his first visit to the digiworld and at times he would hear water dripping and even see shadows. Jay hadn't dare told his twin or anyone else in case they started worrying, he already had Ren worrying about him being home alone.

Davis, Kari and T.K. entered the room just as the bell rang and sat down in their seats Davis nodding a hello to Jay. During math the third subject it started again. Fog started to cloud the classroom, the desk, students and teacher disappearing expect for one. "Kari?" Jay asked. The girl in front of him jumped. "Where are we?" she asked. Water swirled around their desk as the darkness settled in on them. "I'm not sure," Jay responded. "KARI!" a voice yelled and they both snapped out of the vision to look as T.K.

Kari titled to the side. "Kari!" Jay called catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay Kari?" the teacher asked as kari righted herself in her desk, "Do you want to go to the nurses office?" "Yes please," Kari responded. "I'll walk her there sir, just in case," Jay volunteered. The teacher nodded and the two walked out of the room with the class watching. The only thing on Davis' mind was the fact that Jay was walking with his Kari.

The boy and girl walked through the hall. "Are you okay?" Jay asked. "Yeah, I probally fell asleep, blame in on the algebra," Kari reassured although it sounded like it was more for her own shake. He quieted down letting her to his own thoughts. "Ren, I didn't mean to," Jay's eyes widened as he looked to his right side to see a younger Ren and himself. He looked down at Kari whose face was disbelieving and knew she was seeing the same thing. "Kari-" Jay started but was stopped by a loud sound of water falling.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kari called. "Come on out," Jay growled putting himself in front of Kari to protect her. "Davis is that you? You win Davis I'm scared now," Kari called. "I don't think it's Davis," Jay muttered looking around the hallway. More water fell and Jay heard Kari gasp behind him. He whipped around to see a black figure with red eyes peeking out at them from behind the stairs. It growled and Jay pulled Kari through the halls quickly.

* * *

"May I have your attention. Will the student who put the jelly doughnuts in the swimming pool please report to the office!" Jay stood around the corner, he knew he should have returned to class but leaving Kari alone didn't seem like the best idea. "Kari! I've been looking all over for you!" a voice that belonged to T.K. called over to her. Jay could faintly hear them as they spoke to each other. "Are you okay?" T.K. asked. "It was weird, I was at the beach," Kari started. "You ditched school?" T.K. asked. "No silly, the beach in another world. You saw me in class I was just sitting there and the next thing I knew I was in the ocean with Jay," Kari responded. "No you totally lost me," T.K. commented.

"And on my way to the nurses' office, it happened again. I was surrounded by water and then I saw...I saw one of them," Kari told him. "What do you mean one of them?" T.K. asked. "Digimon, they keep trying to take me to their world," Kari responded her voice becoming stressed, "I don't know if I can resist anymore." "You've got to! Where are they Kari? We'll fight them!" T.K. said voice raising in volume. "I can't T.K. I'm sorry, I'm just not strong enough like my brother Tai," Kari replied grimly. "You're gonna quite!? Give up just like that?! Look Kari I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" T.K. was almost yelling his words by now. There was a moment of quiet. "Uh-uh sorry. I better go now. I'll talk to you later?" T.K. said. Footsteps faded away.

* * *

After school Jay grabbed his stuff and quietly followed Kari out to the street. "The beach," she muttered looking across the road at the beach. She walked across the road and a car crossed after her. Jay felt a sudden rush of darkness from the other side of the street and saw Gatomon about to cross. Suddenly Kari seemed to go fuzzy with static. "Kari!" Gatomon called. "Kari?" Jay yelled but before either of them could run across the street a semi plowed past and kept going to show a backpack with no owner. "KARI!" Gatomon cried. "Gatomon, calm down!" Jay said grabbing the cat digimon who was about to cross the road despite the oncoming car.

"Let me go!" Gatomon protested trying to claw her way out of his grip scratching his arm with her claws. "You can't do anything to help her right now more than telling the others what just happened," Jay said loosening his grip as Gatomon stopped clawing. "What about you?" the cat asked. "I'm going to try and find her, but if I get stuck too we need to have someone else as backup," Jay responded standing up. "I'll go with you then!" Gatomon insisted. "No! You need to be with T.K., if I can't get there then he still has a chance, no go!" Jay snapped before running across the road.

* * *

Jay opened his eyes the gray world and lighthouse that gave dark light. "Well that's new," he commented looking at it then looked to the ground. On the ground there was two faint shoeprints that looked to be Kari's side. "So she landed here and then went this way," Jay spoke aloud his voice taking an unusually note of dullness. _"So you've come back," _a voice hissed in his head. _Get out off my head! "I always knew you'd come crawling back," _the voice hissed again. Jay ran through the streets looking for Kari not caring enough to notice his direction.

_"So you still remember the way after all." I'm just looking for my friend so leave me alone! _"I wonder where the hotdog stands are," a voice joked. "Kari!" Jay called seeing the girl. "Jay! How'd you get here?" she asked. "It's not important, we have to find a way out of here," Jay panted tired from running. "Maybe that door is the way out of this stupid place," Kari suggested seeing the door in the cliff. "It's worth a try."

They soon made it to the hallway that the door opened into. "Hello?" Kari called. "Is anyone in here?" Jay asked as the walked down in carefully. That was when they heard the growling and moaning. "Kari stay behind me," Jay whispered in her ear. "Help us," the voice groaned over and over. "Get back! I play a lot of soccer so I know how to kick!" Kari attempted. "What do you want?" Jay asked the black red eyed digimon.

"You guys don't look so well," Kari commented peeking out from behind Jay. "What are you? Digimon?" Jay asked seeing the dark ring on one of them. "Dig...mon? I don't know if we're digimon but I know we're scubamon," one answered, "We have no idea how we got down here or how long we've been in this awful place. "You poor things," Kari said coming out from behind Jay, "What happened to you?" "We don't remember, one day we were serving our undersea master and the next minute we were here. And we feel terrible," Scubamon replied. "That's horrible," Jay commented inspecting them from where he was.

"Why not go back to the ocean?" Kari suggested. "I wish that we could but a dark man came into our master's kingdom and put these dark spirals on our arms that stole our strength and made us all his slaves," Scubamon replied. "The digimon emperor," Jay supplied the name. "That's why we summoned you," the digimon now looked to Kari, "You are our only hope." "Huh?" Kari asked. "You have to help us, you are very powerful, enough to free us from the dark sprials. We've used the last of our strength to get you here. Please help us return to the ocean where we can serve our master," the Scubamon begged.

"I don't know what I could possibly do to help," Kari said. With that they all started moaning once more. Kari went towards them even as Jay protested and tried to pull off the dark ring. A light shone soon after she touched the dark ring but before anything could happen the cave started shaking and a crack appeared at the top. "Kari go in front and lead them out, I'll get the stragglers," Jay ordered and they all ran out of the tunnel most coughing from the intake of dust. "Did you get hurt?" Jay asked. "No. You?" Kari asked. Jay shook his head and they both heard a roar as an airdramon appeared over the cliff.

"That digimon is a servant to the dark one who put these rings on us," Scubamon told the humans. The airdramon charged them blowing out it's attack as the Scubamon tried to run for cover. "We're sitting ducks here!" Kari cried, "And I can't fight without the others!" Kari collapsed to the ground. "I'm not strong like my brother. I need you Tai, Gatomon, the national guard!" Kari shouted, "T.K.!"

The group suddenly heard screaming and saw three figures fall from the sky. "T.K.! Gatomon!" Kari yelled running over to them. "Here Kari! You're gonna need these!" Jay said letting the girl turn around before throwing her the digivice that he had found by her backpack. "Thank you!" Kari called back, catching them. "Joint summon, light staff," Jay said his digivice glowed for a second and turned into a staff that he had when he Joint digivolved with Shiroangemon. "I'll protect these guys while you take Airdramon out," Jay called to T.K.

"Digiarmor energize!" Patamon armor digivolved to Peagsusmon. T.K. jumped onto his digimon and both rode off to face Airdramon. Jay worked on deflecting the left over blasts from the battle with his staff when a large thud sounded. He looked around to see the dark tower, which was the light house, fall to the ground and a pink light shine. Now instead of Gatomon was Angewomon. Angewomon helped Peagsusmon defeat Airdramon and in two attacks the flying dragon was gone.

"Angewomon, you've got to help them," Kari said from where she was standing beside three scubamon while Jay stood by the other four. Angewomon shot out seven beams of light each hitting one dark ring. Kari laughed thankful for the threat being over. Until the seven Scubamon began to grow in size. Jay looked around holding up his staff slightly ready to attack. "That's much better," one of the digimon commented as they stood up.

"Wait you guys I asked for my help, now what do you want?" Kari asked backing up until one grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Jay having also been grabbed. "Don't hurt us," Kari panicked. "Let her go you creep!" T.K. yelled running over. Jay grinned in his mind remembering the words of Ridamon about Hope and Light combining. "Come with us child, you'll be our new queen, we need you," the digimon holding Kari's arm told her as she struggled to get free. Angewomon came to the resuce shooting at the digimon who held Kari and Jay.

"But I thought you would want to be our queen. With your power you could lead us in a battle against our undersea master but I guess we were wrong," Scubamon said as they disappeared into the ocean. "I'm ready to go home now," Jay heard Kari as he walked away from then, they would need their own time to straighten something out, and he couldn't go back just yet.

_"So you've helped your little friend yet you don't go back," _the voice growled aloud this time. "You know as well as I do that it is your job to protect this place and keep the digimon in check," Jay responded stopping once he was out of sight from the beach. "My, my Jay you know I get lonely here by myself. If only I could play with you and your friends again." Jay tilted his head and saw the figure that he had been talking to. "If you mess with any of them again, I will personal turn you into data, now open the portal so I can get out of here," Jay growled. "What ever you say, but remember, you can't keep me trapped here forever."


	12. Chapter 12: The samuri of Sincerity

Ello welcome back. This chapter I might be a bit sloppy since it's a race against time when I have to get a checkup at the doctors. Anyway you guys should know by now that I don't own digimon. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last time on digimon Jay and Kari went to the dark beach. When they got there they found Scubamon under the control of the digimon emperor. After being attacked by an Airdramon T.K., Patamon and Gatomon answered Kari's pleads and came to the rescue. But after saving the Scubamon they digivolved and tried to take Kari to be their queen. Luckily Angewommon saved her. As Kari and T.K. went home Jay met up with a digimon who was planning to break out of the dark beach. Who was this digimon?

* * *

"I can't take another step, I gotta eat something now!" Veemon cried stopping and sitting down. The group had gone into the digiworld and found the signal for an egg which they were currently searching for. "Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry too," Davis said. "But we're very close to finding the new digiegg," Yolei commented. "But Yolei, I'm so hungry I couldn't even digivolved if I tried," Shimon whined from beside her partner. "We'll have to go back if we want to eat," Kari told them. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Davis insisted. "So long digiegg," Cody muttered.

"Hey look!" T.K., who was a few steps ahead by a lake, pointed out, "On the other side of the lake, I think it's a restaurant!" Veemon stood up imminently, his energy revived. "Jay! Start swimming across the lake! Double time!" Shimon ordered. "Shimon, I think walking will be much easier," Jay sighed as the group laughed.

"Would you like to sit at the digivolving section or the nondigivovling section?" After round forty five minutes they were all done eating at their separate booths. "That was delious!" Veemon and Davis cried finishing. "I'm gonna recommend this restaurant to all my friends who dine in the digiworld!" Yolei commented. "Ya me too," Cody said. "I wonder how much we spent," Jay muttered. "What's wrong T.K.?" Kari asked. "Something about this place is bothering me, I feel like I've been here before and it wasn't good," T.K. answered. "Maybe the last time you were here you ordered the wrong thing," Kari suggested.

"Excuse me waiter, we're ready for our check please!" Yolei called. "I'm coming hold your horses, after all I've only got one shell," the egg digimon said walking over to the cash register where Jay and Yolei stood while the other looked at a pastry box. "What's our bill come to?" Yolei asked. "87 digidollars plus tip," the digimon responded. "Are you kidding me? That's outrageous, I only brought 59 digidollars!" Jay responded. "It's okay I have money, just not digidollars but money," Yolei said.

"We only expect digidollars here since the dark masters left!" Digitomamon snapped. "What the problem?" T.K. asked walking over with Kari. "He won't take my money," Yolei responded. "I see you are being your usual blunt self," Kari commented. "Just how many meals can I pay for with 59 digidollars?" Jay asked. "I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill!" Digitomamon growled. "I told you we have 87 dollars!" Yolei snapped. "Only digidollars! Or the digiexpress card," Digitomamon argued back. "That's it! I'm not gonna recommend this restaurant to anyone!" "Good, I don't want any human world deadbeats in here! No wonder the French detest tourist! Now are you going to work off your bill, or am I gonna have to call the cops?" Digitomamona asked.

"I think I've heard something like this before," T.K. commented. "If we work here, we'll be late getting home!" Cody argued. "Can we just pay the next time we're here?" Davis asked. "There won't be a next time! You not allowed in here again! Now get in that kitchen and start washing dishes or I'll-" "Fear not! I'll pay their bill!" The group turned around to see a teenager with blond hair. "How sweet, prince charming!" Yolei said hearts in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kari asked. "This is Micheal!" Much to Jay's surprise a girl with pink hair came out from behind Micheal. "He's a friend of mine, I brought with me from America!" the girl added. "It's Mimi!" most of the group shouted. "Oh yeah, Jay you haven't met Mimi yet. She was part of the original digidestianed but moved to America," Kari informed him. "Nice to meet you," Jay said.

"What are you doing here in the digiworld?" Cody asked. "Izzy sent me an email saying there was a digiport open in America, so I thought it would be a great chance to come and visit everyone," Mimi said, "and since Micheal's a good friend of mine I thought I'd bring him along!" "And I want everyone here to say hello to a good friend of mine too," a Palamon that was with Mimi said. "Good to meet you my name's Betamon!" the water digimon bowed his umm head?

"Hey Palamon are you sure it's okay your here?" kari asked. "What about the area you were protecting?" T.K. asked. "No problem! Tentamon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a tee-shirt," the plant digimon answered. "I don't understand something though Mimi, how are you able to bring Micheal to the digiworld?" Yolei asked. "Oh that's easy, I forgot to tell you, Micheal has a digivice just like us!" Mimi answered. To demonstrate Micheal held up the old fashioned digivice.

"If he has a digivice then he's a digidestianed," Jay deduced. "That's right and his digivice is the same as mine and the others, so he became a digidestianed in America at the same time our original group did in Japan," Mimi said as they sat down at some of the booths. "Tell us something Micheal: are there more digidestained kids like you?" Davis asked. "And tell us how you became a digidestined in the first place," Cody added. "And tell me your single!" Yolei commented still blushing.

Jay sunk down into his seat as Davis leaned over to the other booth listening to Micheal's story. _What's wrong Jay? _Jay ignored Shimon for a second before answering. _By now when we're in the digiworld we always run into trouble, but besides not being able to pay our bill nothing's happened. _"What about you Jay?" Davis asked waking Jay from his thoughts. "What?" Jay asked sounding annoyed. "Did you have an encounter with a digimon around four summers ago?" Cody asked. "No, I was still in America then," Jay lied.

"You were in America?" T.K. asked. "Ya, my mom was working there, she got transferred to Japan about three years ago," Jay answered. "But there's still one question," Digitomamon said walking up. "Whose going to pay the bill!" "Don't worry about it, the entire meal is on me," Micheal said. "I'll pay my own," Jay added. "That's it! I remember where I saw him. He use to be one of Maotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen here and he got really mad when Matt asked to get half price on his meals," T.K. said.

"I can't believe he use to be one of the bad guys!" Yolei commented. "Alright, I admit I was a rotten egg but that was in the past, but after all the dark masters were defeated I knew I had to break out of my shell. I'm a whole new mon!" Digitomamon said blushing a bit. "We're all very proud of you since you changed your ways," Kari commented. "And don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi asked. "Well now that you mention it, it is kinda nice making an honest living," Digitomamon agreed. "It seems like your still one of the bad guys after the way you treated me," Yolei hissed. "Come on Yoeli, it's not like we expected to eat for free in the first place," Jay said.

"I guess your right," Yoeli commented. "You bound to get cranky with you," T.K. added. "Gee I feel pretty bad about how I treated you last time," Digitomamon confessed. "It's okay digitomamon, I'm sure your not a total loser anymore," Yolei said. "I don't want you pity, I want your money! Now fork it over!" Digitomamon snapped. "Relax she was just trying to make you feel better, right Yolei?" Jay asked, being the closest one to Digitomamon. "Um yeah," Yolei answered. "Besides we always intented to pay the bill, if you had waited longer we probally could have avoided this whole thing," T.K. pointed out.

"Your right. I'm sorry, my brains have been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side! I've got a good job. I've got good health. And some day I might even have friends. Tell you what forget the bill, it's on me!" Digitomamon said. _He could have told you that before you paid for our meal, _Shimon said. _I don't think you get your money back here, _Jay replied.

That's when the restaurant started to shake. "It must be an earthquake run!" Davis cried. The group ran out of the restaurant and saw something large moving in the trees. "Over there," Jay called pointing towards the forest. "It's Gorillamon!" Micheal cried. "He's got a dark spiral!" Yolei pointed out. "I thought the dark spirals only worked on ultimate levels!" Davis said. "If they can control a champion level digimon then there must be all kinds!" Cody said.

Gorillamon held up his arm cannon and aimed at them. As the blast came towards them Jay lifted up his digvice only to have Digitomamon jump in the way of the blast. "Veemon/shimon now-" "Please allow me to handle it," Micheal said stepping forward. "Okay Betamon?" Micheal asked. "Okay!" Betamon jumped into the water and digivolved into Seadramon. Gorillamon jumped at Seadramon and knocked both into the water.

"Now that their in the water Seadramon will win!" Micheal said. "He's in trouble," Micheal said a few minutes later. "Okay Pala-" "It's okay, me and Shimon can handle this one," Jay said as Shimon digivolved to Saemon. "This will only take a bit!" Seamon said watching the water. "Will she be okay?" Davis asked. "She'll be fine, even though she's small, she a powerful champion," Jay reassured the group.

Seadramon tossed Gorillamon out of the water. "Ice tail!" The attack hit the dark spiral cracking it into pieces. "Great job Saemon," Jay said running to his digimon. "Jay, I'm hungry again!" Saemon whined then digivolved back. Mimi and Palamon ran over to Gorillamon "Sorry we had to treat you so roughly, but it was the only way to get that dark spiral off you. You should be safe from now on but stay from the digimon emperor," Mimi advised. "Thanks," Gorillamon said before walking away.

Without the dark spiral he doesn't seem like such a bad monkey," Palamon said. "I don't think any digimon is born evil but when they get those dark spirals on them their not responsible for their actions," Mimi commented. "How do you get them?" Micheal asked. _Does he really not know? _Shimon asked as Mimi explained. _I guess not, or he just likes the sound of Mimi's voice. _

"Hey! Where's digitomamon?" Yolei asked. "He got in the way of the blast, we should look for him," Jay suggested. "Kari and I will go look for him," T.K. volunteered. They armor digivolved their digimon before flying away. "I'm sure they'll find him Mimi," Jay told the girl who looked worried about the egg digimon. Then an egg rolled down the hill near them. "Is this back enough?" Digitomamon asked. "Digitomamon! Are you okay?" Mimi asked. "Yes, no thanks to you," the digimon snapped. "We're so glad your back," Mimi tried.

"Yeah well don't be because now i'm going to make you pay!" with that he opened his shell where his eyes were. "But Digitomamon we're your friends!" Mimi said running over, "You tried to protect us!" "Mimi! Be careful he's acting strange," Yolei called causing the girl to stop. "Your eggxatly right! Before I was soft and runny but now I'm hard boiled!"

"Well Yolei?" Hawkmon asked before armor digivolving. Digitomamon charged at Mimi only to hit Halsmon instead. "Shimon!" Jay said. "Veemon!" Davis cried. "Digiarmor energize!" Shimon digivolved to Shimomon while Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon. Cody followed their lead and also digivolved Digmon. Digitomamon jumped back. "Fire rocket/Frosted dew/Rock crackin!" All the attacks fired but Digitomamon closed his shell making their attacks harmless.

"None of our attacks are working!" Flamedramon said. "What do we do?" Shimomon asked. "Wait!" Mimi cried running in front of Digitomamon, "you guys have to leave digitomamon alone right now!" "Why?" Halsmon asked. "Digitomamon, listen. Your being controlled by something evil! Remember what you said to us in the restaurant. That your not like that anymore!" Mimi said turning to face the closed egg. "I'm not being controlled by anything, the one in the restuarnt was a fake this is the real me!" "I refuse to believe that!" "That's your problem!"

"Mimi, stand back, let us attack him," Yolei ordered. "Yolei give her a chance," Jay said. "But he's evil!" Yolei insisted. "Right, let's scramble that egg!" Davis added. "I have to try!" Mimi insisted, "Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said you wanted to have friends one day? Well today is the day because we're your friends!" "Friends?" Digitomamon asked softy, "No, that was just a trick so you would let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill. Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 digidollars!" "I don't care how rough and tough you act on the outside, deep down inside I know your not evil!"

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?!" "Stop pretending you don't want to be friends. Other wise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" "You think I'm pretending!" "Mimi!" Jay cried jumping in front of her just as Digitomamon jumped and rammed into him. Jay fell back and landed with a thud. "Are you alright?" Yolei asked bending down to him. "I'm fine," Jay answered. "He didn't mean it," Mimi insisted, "Please Yolei don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him." "But he's a phony!" "It doesn't matter, talk to him." "It won't be easy but I'll try," Yolei reassured her friend who had been bumped into when Jay fell back.

"So you want a piece of me too?" Digitomamon asked, "You think you do any better than her? I'll knock you through a loop!" "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" Yolei snapped standing up, "Digitomamon, your the rudest digimon I've ever met! At first I thought you were just a waiter looking for a tip but when you told everyone you had the change of personality I gave you the benefit of the doubt! But when you pushed Mimi and Jay to the ground that was absoulutly the last straw! All they wanted to do was try and make you our friend and how did you think them?" "But-" "By vicously attacking Mimi and hitting Jay! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body and you couldn't see that! Well I want you to know that I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!"

"Your one to talk! You want to be friends but you call me a phony! Your the phony!" Digitomamon countered. "Okay I admit it, I have a problem judging other by my first impression of them! I see a cute looking boy and I instantly fall in love. I never stop to think what kind of person he is! They could be really cool like T.K., Jay or a real jerk like Davis. Well those days are finally over! From now I promise to be sincere with people as I possibly can!"

Suddenly a blue-green light came out of the ground in between Yolei and Digitomamon. A digiegg came out of the ground. "Was it something I said?" Yolei asked. "It's got the crest of sincerity on it!" Mimi pointed out. "It must have responded to Yolei when she started to talk about her feelings," Cody suggested. "Double stars!" Shurimon said. The two ninja stars just bounced off of Digitomamon's egg. "Not even you can penetrate my shield! Nightmare syndrome!"

"Protect them! I'll take care of digitomamon!" Shurimon told the others as the nightmare raced towards them. The other three digimon nodded jumping in front. The nightmare came towards them and Digmon and Flamedramon caught it barley. "He coughed up the spiral!" Yolei said, as some couldn't see anything but the nightmare which disappeared.

After ten minutes the group still sat beside the fainted egg digimon. "He's waking up," Mimi said. "What happened?" he asked sitting up. "You had a dark spiral in you," Jay answered. "You-you saved me," Digitomamon said looking at Mimi. "Actually Yolei was the one," Mimi confessed. "What do you mean it was me?" Yolei asked. "I want to thank you Yolei," Digitomamon said. "There's no need to think me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier," Yolei responded. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"From now one I promise not to judge a book by it's cover," Yolei promised. "And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket," Digitomamon added.

"Well Micheal, it was pretty cool meeting you and I hope we'll get to hang out together again real soon," Davis said as the bid good bye. "Thanks, I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories about how great all of you are, and now I know it too. First hand," Micheal replied, "Oh before I go there's one thing I've wanted to do since I got here." Micheal took a step forward at held out his hand. "Yolei I wanna ask you something," Micheal said. "Huh?" Yolei asked. "Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" he asked. Yolei took his hand as an answer.

"Good bye Micheal, Friday night is good or any other night works for me!"

* * *

Jay trudged home alone. He had stayed to talk to Izzy for a bit and by that time Yolei, T.K. and Cody had all left and since no one else lived in the apartments Jay was alone. He stopped as he saw his brother. "How's everything going?" Ren asked stopping too. "I had to go back to that place to help out Kari. I think he has a plan to get out of there. Ren, you should watch your back," Jay responded. "Your the one in the digiworld. And be ready to split from that group if he comes out. We don't need a bunch of weaklings to ask questions and get in the way," Ren warned. "Of coarse."


	13. Chapter 13: Big trouble in little Edo

Digiport open and welcome to another chapter of dream destined. I can't really decide how their trip to the digiworld in gonna happen this time so I'll be writing whatever pops in my head about the subject, nothing off topic (I hope). Anyway I never have own, don't own and will never own digimon unless it's a dream. Alright people thanks for all the new favs and follows and enjoy this chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters!

* * *

Last time on digimon, as the group searched for a new digiegg they stopped by Digitomamon's restaurant. But after the meal they found out they couldn't pay with their money, all seemed to the dishes when Micheal and Mimi showed up offering to pay the bill. Although peace didn't last when Gorillamon attacked, Digitomamon jumped in front of a black causing him to fly off. Micheal to digivolve betamon to seadramon and take him down with Saemon's help. Soon Digitomamon returned not attack like his self, Mimi tried to talk to him only to get hurt along with Jay. Yolei stepped and promised to be sincere from now on when the egg appeared. Shurdamon destroyed the dark ring and all was fine once more. What will happen this time?

* * *

Jay turned off his computer and yawned spinning around a few times in his chair. Shimon lay on his lap sleeping as he had been working on a new computer game trying to level up some. His messanger rang. My brother is getting on my nerves, let's go to the digiworld tomorrow. - Yolei  Make sure you get a lot of rest you'll need it to fight the digimon emperor -T.K. "Well it seems like it's bed time then," Jay said carefully picking up Shimon and walking to his bed.

* * *

"It's about time you two, let's get moving," Yolei said as Jay and Davis entered the computer lab with their digimon. "I'm kinda worried, the digimon emperor has started to move faster," T.K. commented. "I know one thing, he's not afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles," Kari added. "Look, he's adding more dark towers by the minute," Jay pointed out turning to the computer where more and more of the white squares turned black.

"He's plotting something," Cody said. "If I were an evil genius what would I do?" Davis thought aloud. "He may have the brains but we have the brawn. We've got to at least take one of those areas back from him," T.K. growled. Everyone nodded. "It's time to teach him a lesson he won't forget, Digiport open!"

* * *

"The dust is making my wiskers twitch," Gatomon said as they looked around the federal era Japanese town. "This place looks just like the new computer game I'm playing," Jay commented. "I think this is defiantly the digital world," Cody said pointing to the dark tower. "It's a control spire, now that's a sure sign," T.K. added. Red eyes appeared in windows and around corners watching them. "This is just like the part I can't pass," Jay muttered. "Ya red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei shuttered.

"Their everywhere," T.K. said as the group closed in ranks. "What are they waiting for, they already have us surrounded," Davis asked. "Don't jinx it Davis," Jay responded. Suddenly the Mushroomon and Floramon charged out of their hiding places. "Too late," Cody muttered. "Rain of pollen!" The pollen flowed towards the humans along with some fungus crusher as they ran. Veemon started barreling into digimon knocking them out of the way. "Your no match for me Gatomon," a floramon cried.

"Ice tail!" Shimon said smacking her tai down on some of the floramon and Mushroomon, freezing them. "Keep it up Shimon!" Jay said. "There's so many of them, how can we possibly free them all?" Kari asked. "Help you guys! These fugusozids won't give me a break!" Yolei yelled running at them being chased by another big group. "Run for it," Jay said. The group started running through the streets being chased.

"Come on you can hide down here!" a Gekomon cried seeing T.K. and Jay as he peeked out of a manhole cover. "Huh? Gekomon?" T.K. asked. "Don't ask questions, You guys hurray it up!" Jay called motioning for T.K. and Cody to go down. T.K., Kari and Cody went first along with their digimon. "A manhole cover? I wasn't under the impression that they had those things back then," Davis said as Cody went down.

"Who cares! Quit talking and hustle down okay?" Yolei yelled. Jay, Davis and Cody nodded. After Cody had gotten down Davis went followed by Veemon, Shimon, Jay, Yolei and Hawkmon.

* * *

"On behalf of the Gekomon we thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be serving the digimon emperor," ShogunGekomon told the group who now sat in front of him. _When did we do that? _Jay asked. _Must have been when we were gone, _Shimon replied. "We appreciate for what you did for us, you saved our lives," one Gekomon said. The utomamon beside it them spoke up, "Yeah!" "You guys are a lot nicer than the last time I saw you. You sure were evil not that I'm blaming you, I think I'd be mean too if I had a dark ring around me. But that's all over with now, we're friends now," Yolei said, "Tell me, is this where you guys are living, down here beneath the ground?"

"I'm afraid that's true, it's the only safe place to be," Gekomon replied. "Can you guys give us the inside scoop on where the digimon emperor's hiding these days?" Veemon asked. "He hasn't shown his face around here yet," Gekomon replied. "That means the digimon emperor knows where you are and can find you again," Armadillomon pointed out. "No we don't wanna be his slaves again!" Gekomon cried tears streaming down his face, "Shogungekomon do you have any good ideas?" "That's simple my little friend," the large red geko responded. "What do you mean?" Gekomon asked. "Well, we sleep," Shogungekomon responded falling asleep.

"Before we do anything we have to destroy that control spire," Jay said. "That won't be a problem we can just armor digivolve right?" Davis replied. "But when we get out of here there's all those Floramon and Mushroomon," Jay commented. Suddenly the building started to shake. "It's an earthquake!" T.K. shouted. "Everytime we think it's an earthquake it's really a digimon," Jay said. "Don't worry its over," Shimon pointed out as the rumbling stopped but the door opened.

"Help it's the Shogun! He's come unglued, he's tearing the place apart we don't know what to do!" Gekomon cried. "WHAT?!" The group raced outside and saw Shogungekomon destroying the town. "He's being controlled by the digimon emperor! Can you do something?" Gekomon shouted. "Leave it to us," T.K. told him. "T.K. step it up, they've got us all surrounded!" Patamon cried. And so the group was. "Davis you ready to plant these guys?" Jay asked. "I'm with ya," Davis responded. "Digiarmor energize!" "Take 'em down patamon! Digiarmor energize!"

"Let's join the group Hawkmon!" Yoeli said after everyone else had digivolved. But before they could a ninja star flew at them. "There's note on the star from Ninjamon!" Hawkmon said taking the note off. "What does it say?" Yolei asked. "He wants to challenge me," Hawkmon said. "Shimomon let's start the charge," Jay told his digimon. "You've got it, Frozen wind!" The attack was aimed for the dark ring but didn't seem to have any effect. Kari and T.K. tried their luck next but neither attack hit it. "Musical fist!" Shogungekomon's attack was aimed for Shimomon who had tried to fight off some Floramon too. The attack hit causing her to turn back into Shimon. "Shimon!" Jay cried running towards his digimon.

Jay watched the battle as Kari and T.K. moved in front of the dark tower having Shogungekomon destroy it with his own attack, releasing the Floramon and Mushroommon. "He's all your Davis," T.K. told the goggle head. Davis nodded and with Cody's help, put Shogungekomon back to sleep. "I'm sorry I got attacked Jay," Shimon told her friend. "It's fine, you don't have anything to worry about, after all you did a great job," Jay told her as they walked towards the others.

"Gee it looks like the big guys all crashed out," Kari commented as they watched the sleeping digimon. "That's rare," T.K. said. Shurdmon and Yolei then made their appearance. "Your back Yolei, we were worried about you," Cody said as they landed. "If you can, we'd appricate it if you could take the dark spiral off his head," Gekomon said. "How about we chop it all off. He needs a hair cut anyway," Davis suggested. "He's not the only one," Jay pointed out. "What's that suppose to mean?" Davis asked.

"Let's snap that spiral with all we've got!" T.K. suggested. The armor digimon used their attacks and shattered the dark spiral. "That was a great dream, did anything happen while I was asleep?" Shogungekomon said. As the group teased Davis and laughed while bidding the other good-bye Jay hung back remembering Ren's words. _I'm sure he won't try to attack again, _Shimon said trying to comfort her partner. _We still have to be no matter what Shimon, if he returns and it happens just like last time, we might not be able to stop him._


	14. Chapter 14: 20,000 digileagues under sea

I'm down to my last three days of freedom before school starts up again. You can still expect updates to be pretty close to every other day, and maybe these last few days two updates per day, maybe. Anyway you guys already know I don't own digimon but i'll say it again, I don't own digimon. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The group looked out the window to see Megaseadramon still circling them. "What are we going to do?" Shimon whispered looking up to Jay. Jay bent down next to his digimon. "Don't worry we'll find a way out, we always do," he said patting her before looking around and seeing Cody by himself and sniffling. "I'm afraid of being down here in the ocean he admitted. _I'd do anything to be in the fresh air, _Shimon thought. _We were all fine a little while ago when tracking that signal of that new digiegg, _Jay pointed out.

* * *

Flashback to searching for egg!

"Okay this is it," Davis said as they arrived at an oil platform. "This is it? It's a strange place to find a digiegg," Cody asked. "It is but if the signal is coming from here, the digiegg has got to be here too," Jay pointed out looking at his digivice. "Where's the digiegg?" Veemon asked. "According to the D3 were almost right on top of it," Davis answered. "You mean, in the water?" Cody questioned. "Hope its water proof," Armadillomon joked. "Well I'm just wondering if the egg belongs to T.K. or Kari or maybe-. Hey wait!" Hawkmon called as Cody and Armadillomon rushed off. "I'm gonna go look for that digiegg!" Cody claimed. "The last one there's a rotten digiegg!" Armadillomon called. Shimon jumped into Jay's arms, "Go jay, I don't wanna be the rotten egg!""Hey wait up!" The rest called, running after them. Just as they went inside Jay caught a glimpse of something moving in the water.

Suddenly the oil platform started to shake, from their spot the group could not see what was happening. They fell down as the shaking got more insense and the lights went off. The lights came back on after another shake. "I've heard of earthquakes before, but never ocean quakes," Davis said running to the window. "Well there actually is, Davis," Jay corrected following Davis to the window. Outside they saw a long red tail that must have belonged to a digimon.

Water poured down from newly made cracks onto their level. "What are we going to do?" Yolei cried. "Davis, look I found an emergency shut off vowel!" Veemon called over the water. "I'd classify this as an emergency! So what are you waiting for?" Davis shouted from where water was pouring onto him and Jay, "Hit the switch!" Veemon turned around slaming his hand down on the red button. Platforms spun out of the middle blocking off the cracks where water was coming in.

"Now the water can't get in," Davis exclaimed. "But now we can't get out," Jay pointed out. "Even if we could, we'd just be bait because megaseadramon is still out there waiting for us," Gatomon added. Red eyes could been seen as Jay and Davis looked out the window into the vast dark ocean.

* * *

"We're not going to make it out alive are we?" Cody asked. "Don't start thinking like that Cody," Jay said just loud enough to be heard from his spot, "If we thought like that we wouldn't even be here now." "But, I've had this nightmare ever since I was little. The dream was always the same; I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out," Cody admitted standing up. "There's no need to sweat it, we're all here for each other and we'll get out, I promise you," Jay told him. "By the way how did it end?" Armadillomon asked. "I always woke up."

"Well this doesn't look like a dream. It sure looks real to me. What the heck is it?" Patamon asked. The group looked over to see a pod. "It's an EEV-" "What an EEV?" Yolei asked, interrupted Jay. "Emergency Escape Vehicle but-" "Alright we're saved! Look out sunshine here we come," Davis cried interrupted Jay again. "As I was about to say," here Jay sent a pointed look at Davis, "it only seats one." "In that case, Cody should be the one to go," Kari said.

"I second that," Jay agreed. "He's the one, I agree," Yolei added. "I think we all agree," T.K. pointed out, "Right Davis?" "Well, how bout it?" Veemon asked. "Uh, uh," Davis muttered. "Yeah?" Kari asked, seeing Davis hesitate. "Of course I agree, Cody's the one to go," Davis answered blushing and looking at Kari. "Then it's all settled, go ahead Cody," Kari told the youngest. "The reason that you want me to go is because I'm afraid. Well I won't, I just have to face my fear!" Cody informed the group.

"Cody are you nuts!? If I had that chance I'd take it," Davis said. "Well then you go," Cody snapped. "I can't go because your going," Davis argued. "I wonder how old Davis really is," Shimon giggled. "It's hard to tell," Jay responded. "Here's what were going to do," Yolei said stepping forward, "We'll draw straws and whoever wins gets to go!" "That sounds fair to me," Armadillomon reasoned. "Not to me, I'm not good at drawling!" Davis protested. "That seems like a really good plan Yolei, I like it," it seems Kari's caught on to the plan, "How does that seem to you Cody?" Cody nodded.

After a few minutes the two girls had made one straw per human and one per digimon. "One straw has red on the bottom. Whoever pulls it wins," Yolei explained. "Okay," Davis said reaching out to grab a straw. "Wait let's let Cody go first," Jay said pushing Davis out of the way while T.K. pulled Cody closer. Cody picked his straw and lifted it up to show a red tip. "Cody you're it!" Yolei stated. "I can't believe you picked the straw on the first try," Kari commented. "Talk about beginners' luck," Armadillomon said.

"So climb in," T.K. pressed. Cody hit Yolei's hand softly causing her to drop the rest of the red bottom straws. "Hey what'd you do that for!" Yolei snapped. "All the straws have red on them!" Cody concluded, "You cheated!" "Um the first one was so pretty I couldn't stop coloring?" Yolei stated although it sounded like a question. After a few minutes Yolei broke down to Cody's glare. "Alright but we had no other choice!" "She's right, you were being so stubborn about it!" Kari added.

"I still don't understand," Davis said looking at the straws. "I guess they set the whole thing up so Cody would feel like he had to go," Veemon commented. "Did you two really were not in on the plan?" Jay asked. "You mean everyone was it but us?" Veemon asked. "Course we did," Shimon answered. The human and digimon sighed. "So what, I'm still not going," Cody growled. "Alright then. Davis! T.K.!" Kari called. "Right," they both said as they each held one of Cody's arms and started carrying him to the pod. "Hey let me go!" Cody protested. The two boys threw Cody into the Pod. "Have a nice trip! Make sure to keep you arms and legs inside at all times," Davis jeered as the pod closed trapping Cody. Kari told Cody to find Joe and the young boy's mouth moved in unheard words at water filled his small chamber.

* * *

"Will you stop hitting your head?! You're driving me crazy!" Yolei snapped peeking Jay's attention who looked up to see her arguing with Davis. Jay lowered his head back down looking at the ground from the spot he was sitting. _Jay it'll be alright_, Shimon comforted looking towards her partner. _I know, I just hate being helpless, _Jay replied. "We probably only have a few hours of air left," Davis said breaking their conversation. "Don't think like that Davis, Cody will come back in time," Jay spoke up with a faint smile that would be enough to fool the others.

* * *

The sound of clinging woke Jay from his thoughts yet again. He looked over to see T.K. with a pick axe, making a hole. "T.K. what are you doing?" Kari asked. "I think the digiegg is buried somewhere in here so I'm trying to find it," T.K. answered pausing. "Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?" Davis asked. "I just didn't feel like sitting around here doing nothing," T.K. replied wiping the sweat off his face, "So I figured let's at least find the digiegg!" With that T.K. swung the pick axe down again. Soon everyone had agreed and was helping uncover the egg.

* * *

T.K. swung down the pick axe and uncovered the egg that looked like a bean. Kari stepped forward first and tried to lift the egg up. "I guess it's not mine," she said before stepping back. "Then that must mean it belongs to Cody," T.K. commented. "Ya and that means I'm the one who gets to armor digivolve," Armadillomon bragged. "I wonder what kind of digimon you're going to be," Patamon thought aloud. "I think I have a pretty good idea," Armadillomon said dreaming up a most likely handsome digimon. "I think more like a porcupine," Davis commented.

"I kinda hope he's the handsome one," Yolei stage whispered. The group burst out in fake laughter besides the digimon. "I don't get it. How comes everyone is laughing?" Veemon asked. "It's one of those times that you can't help but laugh," Hawkmon answered. "Not quite," Shimon muttered. "See everyone's pretending nothing is wrong. Laughter is just a way to cover things up," Gatmon added. "How sad," Shimon said looking at them. That's when Yolei started to cough. "Yolei are you going to be alright?" Kari asked holding her friend up. "I think so," the purple head girl replied after her cough had stopped, "Am I seeing things. Ikkukmon?" The group looked towards the window to see the so spoken of digimon.

Yolei gasp pressing herself against the window. "Look everyone, Ikkukmon is here to save us!" The rest of the group pressed themselves closer to the window until a large jet of water shot in. "Great now what's happening?" Davis asked looking up. "Whamon!" Jay cried as the digimon came through the wall. "Whamon's taxi service," Jay said as Whamon's mouth opened. "Come on it'd be the prefect way up here expect for the smell," Cody added. "Look it's Cody!" Yolei shouted.

"I don't get it, how'd you get here Whamon?" Kari asked. "I swam, as soon as I heard my friends were in danger," the whale digimon replied. "It is nice to see you again," Jay commented. "Hey Cody!" T.K. called up from where he, Davis, and armadillomon were. "What?" Cody asked. "You were right, it's you digiegg," Davis added. "It is? Why do you think that?" Cody asked. "Hey that digiegg has the crest of reliability on it!" Joe pointed out. "The crest of reliability is perfect for Cody," Gatomon commented.

"I don't agree with that," Cody protested. "Well if you ask me, I think it's a prefect fit," Joe replied. "Come down here and get it!" Davis called up. "No way! It's because of that digiegg we were all trapped down here in the first place! I don't wanna have anything to do with it!" Cody argued. Yolei started to cough again. "Besides we are running out of time, we have to go!" Cody added. "We will as soon as you come down here and get this digiegg," Davis replied. "I told you I don't want it!"

"Listen we didn't come down here and go through all of this just so you can say thanks but no thanks," Davis snapped. Joe then took charge leading Cody down to pull to the egg. Jay could no longer hear them but watched as Cody pulled the digiegg after much talking at Armadillomon digivolved to Subraimon. "Alright now everybody let's get out of here," Joe said as they all ran into Whamon. Whamon's mouth closed and Jay could feel Whamon take off into the ocean.

* * *

"So what are we doing here today?" Tamyra asked from the couch. Ren had decided to call a meeting at Jay's house to tell the others about the new development. "Jay had to go to the dark beach a few days ago-" "WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Suki yelled. Ren ignored her and conuited, "He saw Him there. That digimon told Jay that he was planning to escape." "What?!" "But the seal of the elements..." "Is he going to come after us?" "I don't know," Jay answered, "But we have to be ready for whatever happens okay?"

"Even after we used all that power he's still out there," Thames muttered. "Is the digiworld still safe for you?" Tamyra asked. "Yes, we've only been attacked by digimon that have had dark rings although I'm not sure how much longer it'll just be them," Jay admitted. "If he does come back how are we going to beat him without the extreme joint?" Suki asked. "We'll find a way by ourselves, Jay don't mention this to the other kids in that new group. Make sure that you a Shimon are ready for anything. Thames try to contact Ridamon and tell him about this. Suki, Tamyra, keep watch for any weird events on the news about monsters," Ren ordered. "Right," the rest said.


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost of a chance

Hai peoples been a bit but this is the first chance I've had to update since school started. Can you believe it? They shove me into Freshmen Geomentry just because I have straight As, I mean really, I feel like I should have a choice to only be in Algebra but nooo. Anyway, lots of homework, crappy teacher, and drama but I do hope you enjoy this chapter of the digimon that I do not own, so yeah.

* * *

Last time on digimon the gang followed the signal for a new digiegg which led to an oil platform off shore. Once in a Megaseadramon attacked making it impossible for the group to escape. Cody admitted his fear of the ocean and the group sent him to find Joe in an Emergence Exit Vehicle. As they slowly ran out of air the teens and digimon dug up the digiegg of reliability. Soon Cody came back with Joe and Whamon also showing the egg belonged to him. After getting home the joint evolution group called a meeting warning everyone to be careful and not reveal it to the others. Just who is this digimon and what does he want?

* * *

The group fell onto the floor in front of the computer, going back through the gate to the computer lab. "Time for a snack!" Demiveemon cried as soon as everyone was separated and standing. Kari giggled, "Is that all you can think about, food?" "Traveling to and from the digital world can work up quite an appetite," Veemon reasoned. "He's right, we should celebrate over our latest victory!" Shimon backed her friend up. "Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place by the beach, let's get a large," Yolei suggested. "Half anchovies, half mustard," Davis voiced.

"Cody? What the matter?" Both Cody and Jay did look a bit down. "Nothing, I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the digimon emperor is going to do next," Cody replied. "Maybe he's right, we should hold out on the pizza until we figure out our next plan of attack," T.K. added. "Come on T.K. you know we can't fight him on an empty stomach!" Davis protested. "Well if you insist Davis, your buying," Jay smirked. "What no fair!" The rest of the group laughed.

"Starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom," Cody pointed out interrupted the conflict. "What? Why not?" Yolei asked. "The detention room has been moved here for all the bad kids," Jay reminded. "Hey, were not all bad!" Davis protested. "How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?" Yolei asked. "Wait a sec, we can't go in the digital word tomorrow anyway," T.K. said shocking some of them, "I almost forgot we have big plans." "What do you mean? What plans? What do you mean we?" Davis asked.

"He means me," Kari said walking over to stand by T.K. "AHHHH! Are you two talking a-a-bo-bout a date together?" Davis asked. Kari laughed, "Of course not silly." With those words she held out her calendar book thing. "You guys have a date to do fractions?" Davis asked looking at the planner, "What gives?" "Davis, that's a date not a fraction," Jay informed the goggle head. "Tomorrow marks the adversity of when the digideastianed defeated Mayotismon," T.K. added.

"Davis thought it was a fraction," Cody joked causing everyone to laugh. Davis turned red before crossing his arms, "Well how should I know they started putting math in calendars!" "Come on Davis you wanna come with us?" T.K. offered after the laughter had died down. "On your date?" Davis sneered. "I told you it's not a date," Kari giggled. "Do you promise Kari?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been four years since we went into the digiworld, it seems like yesterday," T.K. thought aloud as they waited for Tai and the others. "I can't imagine being in summer camp one second and another world the next," Cody reasoned. "When we went to the digiworld it didn't matter what we were doing but we were transported from different places. Thames was asleep when he got there, Ren and I were playing an online game, Suki was watching an anime and Tamyra well she was about to go take a shower," Jay muttered the last part blushing a bit much to the other's amusement.

"Hey!" a voice called over causing heads to turn. "Look it's Tai and the others!" Davis pointed out. "Happy anniversary you guys," Tai greeted the group as Jay hung back from the others feeling out of place. "Mimi?!" Yolei said. "Hi," Mimi greeted. "Wow what a reunion," Joe added. "It has been a long since we've all been together," Sora agreed. "No kidding," Cody replied. "Ya, think about it, there's enough of us here to start our own soccer league," T.K. deemed.

"So you see the corrupted digimon weren't in fact bad, they were just under the influence of the evil black gears," Tai said finishing the first part of their story. "But we found out we could destroy the dark gears with our digivices and free them from the spell. They became good friends and helped us defeat the four dark masters," Sora added her input. "Geez those four dark masters sound like my math teacher," Davis commented later. "They should make a movie out of this story," Yolei added.

"You guys have to stick together no matter what, remember friendship is the key or you'll be toast," Tai advised as they finished.

* * *

That's an amazing story," Cody commented as they stood beside the river watching a boat past, "I must admit, I'll a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you." "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it," Yolei commented her voice shaking. "What she said, I'm ready to fight right here right now," Davis agreed. "Davis your so brave," Sora teased. "That's the spirit Davis, take no prisoners!" Tai added. "Oh yeah," Davis muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Can the rest of you handle it?" Matt asked. There were a few yeses and as Jay opened his mouth to answer he was knocked over be a certain pink haired girl. Joe jumped back in surprise almost knocking Davis into the river, which would have happened had it not been for the fact of Ren grabbing the back of his shirt and helping him regain his balance. "For crying out loud Suki, how many times do I have to tell you not to jump on Jay!" Tamyra scolded pulling the younger girl of the guardian of light.

"At least once more please," Jay wheezed after both girls toppled onto him when Suki yanked Tamyra down. Thames laughed, then informed the rest of the group, "This happened whenever Jay went out of Suki's sight for more than a minute, at least it's gotten a bit better." After separating the trio Ren spoke for the first time. "You weren't picking up your phone, so we came to tell you about the next club meeting personally. At first it was going to be just me, but then Tamyra insisted she come, after that Suki didn't want Tamyra to have a head start on asking one of us out, and since we were all going Thames joined in too," Ren explained looking at his brother and no one else.

"Club meeting? But aren't you in a different school than Jay?" Yolei asked. "It's not so much as a school club but available to any middle school student so far five other school give it as an option. It's called the Detective Club, we help solve very minor crimes like shop lifting or something not to dangerous," Tamyra advertised. "Oh wow really did you guys start it?" Mimi asked. "Yeah! Ren's Captain, Jay's general and so on," Suki answered. That's when a phone rang. "Sorry," Yolei said looking at the message. "I have to get home." "It is getting pretty late," Tai agreed. "Ya we can continue tomorrow," Matt added.

* * *

The next day the group of five sat in their usual meeting place, Jay's living room. "Nice, the detective club? I guess this is our first meeting," Thames joked as soon as Ren officially started their meeting. "Did you have a better idea?" Tamyra snapped. Thames wisely chose to remain quiet after that. "On to our subject I have gotten a message from first knight Aeroveedramon that a message will be sent to this world and was one of Ridamon's most faithful knights."

"How are we suppose to know who this is and where to find this knight?" Suki asked. "There is no way of knowing. The four of us will keep looking for this digimon. Jay I want you to keep on helping that group, with luck you may find this knight when you go to the digiworld. We already know that this digimon is a small enough size to not be noticed right away but big enough for us to find. Aeroveedramon also told me that this digimon knew that other group," Ren added.

"So we are looking for a digimon that we don't even know looks like, where it is and even which world it is in?" Jay asked. "Yes, do you have an issue with that?" Ren retorted. "Not at all, I'll just be on my way to find 'that other group' wouldn't want to miss using them to clean up the digiworld now would I?" Jay snarled walking out and slamming the door behind him causing a picture of him and Ren to fall and crack the glass in the middle of the small space between them.

* * *

"Are you okay Jay?" Shimon asked. "I'm fine, it's just a bit hard to know who I should be following or be helping right now," Jay replied lying with well practiced ease. Shimon quieted herself after that walking into her own cloud of deep thoughts until they made it to the T.V. station where dark clouds loomed. "Hey guys!" Jay called out seeing the group. "Jay, how did the meeting go?" Kari asked. "It went okay, but we should focus on what's going on here," Jay pointed out.

People streamed out of the building yelling nonsense about a ghost. _Could it be the knight? _Shimon asked. _I have a feeling we're about to find out, _Jay responded following the others into the building who were chasing Gatomon. When they stopped a shadow was spinning crazily on the celling and a voice called out Gatomon and Ridamon.

"It's the ghost," T.K. gasp. "What does it want?" Davis asked as papers flew at them. "It wants me," Gatomon announced stepping forward. The voice paused before saying a name over. "Ridamon." Jay stepped forward, "I know Ridamon." It was a weak effort but it was worth a try. "I think they flipped their lids," DemiVeemon muttered. The three in training digimon digivolved to rookie only to be stopped by Gatomon. "Wait! I'm here!" After a few seconds the voice kept groaning. "Don't move guys," Gatomon ordered.

"Jay! Gatomon! Run for it!" Cody suggested. Gatomon did the opposite, she stepped towards it. "Wizardmon!" Many shocks came from behind Jay as a ghostly Wizardmon came out of the shadow. "Gatomon I'm glad you have come," the digimon greeted. "Wizardmon, it's good to see you again," Gatomon replied. "I need to tell you something Gatomon." "What is it?" "Your great enemy, you can't beat him as you are now. Your enemy is not only the digimon emperor, but a much greater darkness. A darkness that can not be defeated with strength alone. You must turn the one wrapped in darkness to his true self. Kindness will release the golden radiance."

"Young Guardian, Ridamon grows weak. Soon the enemy will come back. You will not be prepared to defeat him. Choose your friends wisely and the same accidents will not repeat themselves," Wizardmon said turning to Jay. "You were a brave knight, you will not be forgotten, helping a friend from beyond is a great deed that can be compared by none. Wizardmon I shall make sure your legacy never fades, thank you," Jay responded confusing the group farther. "Good bye Gatomon, young Guardian."


	16. Chapter 16: Run Yolei Run!

Ello, ello and welcome to all for the new chapter of Dream Destined. It's great that we have another new fav and the nine reviews that we have. I'm sooooooooo sorry you guys I haven't been able to update for a while because of school and a teacher that gives up a new essay topic every freckin week! Also, even though I'm just a freshman my World Cultures teacher invited me to join his college expo thing for grades 11-12, those who he mostly invites, so I have a chance to win a scholarship on my first year of high school. Anyway you all know I still don't own digimon so enjoy. And I'm soo sorry for not updating!

* * *

Last time on digimon the original digidestianed told the new generation of their trip to the digiworld. The next day the joint evelotion group held a meeting of their own to discus a messenger sent by Aeroveedramon, a servant to Ridamon. Jay, conflicted on where his loyalties lay joined Davis and the gang just as the 'ghost' of the t.v. station cause a riot, calling for Gatomon and Ridamon. The messenger turned out to be wizardmon, come back to warn his friend and give a message on Ridamon's behalf. But the questions still stand. Kindness to defeat Ken? Where do Jay's loyalties lay? And what happened to Ridamon to send a messenger?

* * *

"Ahhh!" Cody screamed as he slid down the smooth rock wall Izzy, Jay and Cody were climbing. Luckily Izzy, who was a bit behind the youth caught him before the ground did. "You okay Cody?" Jay called down not able to turn his head for the ice dog digimon was perched there. "Yes, thanks to Izzy," Cody replied in a shaky voice. Izzy pulled Cody up onto the ledge that the computer genius was perched on. "You can make it," Izzy told him. "Ya your almost at the top, just don't look down," Jay advised. "You guys, get up here right away you won't believe it," Tentamon called from the top of the cliff.

_I just wish I could fly right now, _Shimon muttered peering at the ground that was far below them. _Well you could turn into Shiroangemon but this is more of a convert mission. After all we don't wanna scare Ken away, _Jay replied pulling himself up a few more inches. In a few more minutes they were all at the top. "I don't believe it," Cody muttered in awe. Below them was a large number of dark spires and even more digimon.

"There must be hundreds of control spires," Cody gasp. From the group below a thin light shone and hundreds of controlled digimon came out attacking the digimon that had not been turned into mindless slaves. "They are coming out of that dome," Shimon said talking about the metal dome. "That must be the place Ken is hiding!" Jay deduced. "Uh oh we've better take cover," Izzy said looking at a darktraynamon whose gaze had shifted towards them.

The group of three humans and three digimon ducked behind the ledge hoping for the slim odd that the darktyranmon had not seen them. Just as Izzy started to talk about how they may have not been spotted yet a huge bug digimon scared the three boys letting the name slip from their minds. Cody armor digivolved Digmon and Jay tore off three pieces of loose scrap metal handing one to Cody, one to Izzy and keeping the last one. "Use these to slide down," Jay ordered before hitting the hill on his own scrap metal.

_Well I guess this is one of the first times I'm glad I know how to surf, _Jay commented standing on his own board as if surfing in the ocean. In a few seconds we caught up to Izzy and Cody. "Izzy, can Tentamon digivolve yet?" Jay asked. "Heheh, going somewhere?" The three boys looked up to see Ken flying on a digimon right beside them. "It's the digimon emperor!" Cody pointed out. "So nice of you to drop in on my head quarters, it saves me the trouble of hunting you down!"

"I've got to at least try to digivolve," Tentamon told Izzy. "Go!" Izzy responded. After failing at digivolving a hole opened up beneath the group dropping them into the mountain. "Thanks Digmon," Shimon barked from on top of Jay who was the only one to not have a nice landing. Digmon dug them away and came up at a place where Tentamon could digivolve allowing their escape.

* * *

"Well that's everyone," Tai said as they fell out of the computer. "Is my mom here?" Izzy asked. "No we were lucky, we all made it out before she come home," Tai responded. "That was close," Izzy said turning to the computer. "So what did you guys find in your area?" Tai asked Cody and Jay. "Oh not much, just Ken, his base a few dark spires," Jay replied offhandedly. "His base?!" Kari asked, surprise registering in her voice. "Yep," Cody answered and went on to tell the details.

Jay tuned out of their conversation thinking about what could have happened to Ridamon to have sent a messenger through a knight rather than giving it herself. "I also think it might take more than one day to accomplish," T.K.'s words caught the boy's attention. "Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back by a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate," Yolei voiced. "Right then we all have to agree on one thing, we don't come back until it's destroyed," Kari agreed. And so came the devised idea to go camping.

That's when someone started to knock on Izzy's door. "Uh come in," Izzy called. The door opened to Izzy's mom. "Oh your home, Hello," she said. Cody and Jay were pretending to study a book on the bed with Shimon acting like a puppy, sleeping on her lap. A few inches in front of them Kari and Davis looked as though they had just finished a dance. Davis and Yolei were having an arm wrestling match. Izzy was holding the digimon who were pretending to be stuff animals. Finally Matt and Tai looked like they were taking down the globe to look at it.

"Hi Mrs. Izumi," they all greeted. "Kids what are you doing inside on such a nice day?" she asked. All heads turned to Izzy. "Well, we were discussing going on a camping trip on our next brake,"Izzy answered. "Oh that sounds like fun. But whose the adult coming with you?" she asked. "uhhh," Izzu gawked his mind blank. "Oh don't worry, my dad's going with us, he loves traveling the world," Matt said.

* * *

Jay had gotten into his apartment and imminently leaned against the wall sliding down until he sat. "I also think it's going to take longer than one day," T.K.'s words echoed in Jay's head. "More than one day, what am I suppose to do," Jay muttered. For once he was glad Shimon had wanted to spend a night with Veemon, now she wasn't here to worry about him.

The phone rang causing Jay to jump before going to pick it up. "Hello, Tamaki Residence. How may I help you?...Oh yes doctor...how is she...I don't know if I can...when is it..." Jay dropped the phone after the doctor's next words. "_Hello, Hello! Are you still there? Mr. Tamaki?" the voice came from the phone. "_Oh yes, sorry the phone just slipped out of my hand. Thank you very much doctor for the news. Good bye," Jay said hanging up the phone.

* * *

When Jay opened the door to Izzy's room the group was about to take off. "Jay! I thought you weren't coming, we were about to leave," Shimon whimpered. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I had to pick up a few things," Jay muttered. "Are you okay?" Davis asked noting the drop of sorrow in the other boy's voice. "Oh yeah, just tired," Jay answered in a more upbeat tone setting his face with a false smile.

* * *

"The digimon emperor's base is up here," Cody said as the climbed the cliff. "Onward human, you're being beaten!" Shimon ordered as Yolei passed the two. "Shimon, would you rather have it so you climbed," Jay asked through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up again. "I hate to be a fly in your suit but," Tentamon said from the top of the cliff, "the emperor's base is gone!" "Huh? It can't be!" T.K. said. "Let's have a look shall we," Jay said as everyone resumed climbing. In a matter of minutes they reached the top.

"This can't be, his base was right here!" Cody exclaimed. "Maybe it was a mobile home," Davis joked. No one seemed to dignify the comment with a response. Jay scanned the valley of dark towers and noticed a fairly large hole in the ground. "Since he was leaving he could have done the polite thing and taken those dark towers with him," Armadillomon commented. With another glace at the valley Shimon realized what was missing. There were no digimon to be seen, even if Ken had left shouldn't he have left a few digimon to guard his dark towers?

"Has anyone seen Yolei?' Gatomon asked. "Look down there!" Kari said. A few seconds later Shimon wished that Yolei was as hyper as to go sliding down a cliff without telling anyone she was going. "Yolei stop!" Jay yelled down, he had also gotten a ominous feeling from the lack of digimon in the area and knew it was unwise to split up.

Soon enough the group had made it down the slope. "Are you sure you guys saw it?" Davis asked. "No Davis, I'm pretty sure that the six of us saw the exact same illusion at the exact same time," Jay responded his voice thick with sarcasm. Davis took a moment before opening his mouth once more. "Well maybe it was a garage," he suggested. "You mean a mirage?" Cody asked. "No I mean a place where the digimon emperor keeps his car," Davis replied. "How can a whole building simply disappear into thin air?" T.K. asked. "Maybe Ken is friends with a really good magician," Kari said flatly.

"What do we do?" Patamon asked. "We keep looking, we all swore not to leave until his base was destroyed," Jay responded turning away from the hole. "Leave it to me, I'll find his headquarters all we have to do it follow the building tracks in the dirt," Davis said. "Up here!" Yolei called. Shimon turned towards the voice to see Yolei climbing one of the dark towers. As she got to the top she yelled down to them again. "I know what happened the entire building flew up into the sky!"

"Ridiculous if that would have happened someone would have seen it," Hawkmon told her. Shimon could almost see the gears in her partner's head turning with calculations of the force needed to lift something that big into the sky. "I need to know the mass of the building," Jay muttered then turned towards Yolei who was hammering something into the ground with a rope attached.

She turned toward them, standing up and saluting them, "Troops I'm off to scout the digimon emperor's under ground empire, i'll report back soon," she said. Jay sighed as Yolei started to climb down into the hole with her rope. A few seconds later Hawkmon and Yoeli could be heard bickering about something and then a roar came from the hole along with the sound of rocks moving. From the space visible to him he could see a Dokugumon charging towards the place Yolei had gone down. "Shimon!" Jay called, "Digiarmor energize!"

Shimomon had finished digivolving right as they heard the attack: Poison thread. They caught a glimpse of Hawkmon pushing Yolei out of the way and getting hit with the attack. "HAWKMON!" Yoeli screamed. Shimomon jumped down and Jay grabbed the rope starting to pull and soon was joined by the others to pull up Yolei and Hawkmon. "Frosted Dew!" The attack hit the dark ring as they pulled Yolei up to safety but consumed the hole, as the powerful attack didn't have enough room to release the built up energy.

As the icy mist cleared the hole was coated in ice and Shimomon shivered at the thought of what may have happened if Yolei hadn't been pulled up when she had. Shimomon jumped back up to the top of the cliff and dedigivolved to Shimon before walking over to the others who had carried Hawkmon to the shade of some trees. "Good job Shimon," muttered Jay who hung back from the group. Shimon understood why, in their adventures 'he' had almost all Dokugumon on his side and had sent a powerful Dokugumon to get rid of the group on their arrival to the digiworld, even now it must have brought back bad memories for him.

"Is Hawkmon gonna be okay?" Veemon asked. "We think so, we wrapped him up in bandages now we just have to keep him safe until he heals," Davis responded. Yolei let out a few sobs making the group turn towards her. "Yolei..." Kari started. Shimon knew that their experices would not be able to relate to Yolei's but was surprised when Jay stepped in. Her partner walked over to Yolei.

"Yolei, Hawkmon protected you not because he had to but because he rather it be him injured than you. He cares too much about you Yolei because your his friend and partner and he would never forgive himself if that was you laying there injured. The best way to thank him for this is to take care of him and keep going with all your confidence," Jay said in a soft comforting voice. Shimon watched amused as the others jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"What?" Jay asked turning around towards them. "He really does have a nice side," Veemon said to the others. "It is very surprising," Gatomon agreed. "Isn't it?' Shimon added. "He's right I'll stay here and look after Hawkmon while you guys continue on," Yolei sobbed turning towards them. "Right, we'll be back soon though," T.K. said smiling making Yolei feel all the more better. "Agreed," Davis said as Cody nodded. "I'll stay here," Kari said after a short moment of hesitation. Jay shot Kari a thankful look after all it might have been him who had to stay behind.

As the boys walked away Kari waved. "Be careful," Kari said. "Don't worry we have Davis what could possibly go wrong," Veemon said causing Kari to laugh.

* * *

"There sure is a lot of control spires around here," Cody said. "I know I'm getting tired of all this construction in my beautiful forest!" Tentamon complained. "Don't worry, when we're through here this place will be as good as new," T.K. said. Shimon's ears perked up and she stopped next to Cody who also seemed to hear the noise. Looking towards a cliff she could see a large shadow before it disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17: An Old Enemy Reappears

Ello I as an apology for not updating for a while I'm gonna keep uploading chapters till 7 my time it's currently 1:31 when I started this chapter so I'll finish it and maybe another one before i have to start my essay. Anyway I don't own digimon and I never so enjoy this why you can! This was so hard for me to write too.

* * *

Last time on digimon the group swore to stay in the digiworld until the DE's base was destroyed and told their parents they were going camping leaving the older kids to cover for them. Yolei was super motivated and ready to take down the base which lead to Hawkmon saving Yolei from a poisonous attack but getting injured himself. Jay showed his soft side attempting to cheer up Yolei who told the group to keep looking. And so the boys and Shimon left to continue their search for the base.

* * *

After they had gotten back the girls broke the news of the flying base before all decided to call it a day falling asleep. Even after an hour of tossing and turning Jay hadn't been able to fall asleep and so he restored to thinking. His first thoughts were of what would happen tomorrow but they soon drifted to a more uncomfortable subject at mind. He had been suppose to catch a train the next morning and head off to the hospital where his mother was at for her surgery. He had been reluctant to blow off the doctor's request that he be there for his mother and had been even more reluctant at the thought of leaving his mother alone.

He hadn't even told Ren or his father that he wouldn't be there and shivered at the thought of what may happen when he got back. And what would happen if it took a month or even a year for them to destroy the base. It was around midnight when Jay fell into a restless sleep. He was woken up only hours later by a soft voice. "What?" Jay asked irritated and half asleep recognizing the person who woke him to be T.K. with Cody beside him.

"We found out which way the D.E. is headed. Were going after him without Davis, kari and Yolei. Cody wanted to know if you'd come with us," T.K. muttered. Seeing as how it would be impossible to fall back asleep Jay muttered fine and crept away from the campsite with them.

* * *

"We've been flying for hours and we haven't seen a thing," Pegasusmon pointed out after hours. "I wish I'd have eaten breakfast now," Shisoumon muttered. "I'll check and see Cody's found anything," T.K. said. A few more minutes of flying and T.K. received a reply. "It's from Cody. It says found base will sneak in through underwater cave," T.K. informed Jay. "That sounds dangerous maybe they should wait for us," Tentamon commented.

Jay then noticed the water swirl rapidly. "Down there!" By the time T.K. looked down a large dark whirlpool had formed. "Oh no! They'll get sucked right in!" Tentamon cried. T.K. was messaging Kari muttering things under his breath with each reply. "T.K. do you feel that?" Jay asked. It almost seemed like an evil force itself was coming from the whirlpool. "It feels strange," T.K. replied.

Then the base started moving towards the whirlpool and proceed to rise out of the water. "Come on we have to find the cave Cody and Armadillomon went into. Following T.K. as he descended ghost like gray wisps floated around them some howling. "What are these things?" T.K. asked. "We should focus on getting into the base T.K. before we worry about them," Jay suggested.

Both boys turned away from the wisps who were said to feed on fear and looked down instead at the whirlpool. Jay and T.K. seemed to go into a trace like state before being knocked out of it by Pegasusmon. They then went in through the cave.

* * *

After minutes of walking down hallways they found Cody and Digmon breaking down cells and freeing digimon. "Cody," T.K. greeted. "Hey, I'm glad you guys are here we were just setting these captive digimon free," Cody said. "Oh why didn't you say so," Tentamon replied before helping Digmon out. _Jay we need to hurry I have a bad feeling!_ "Devimon!" T.K. gasp. Following T.K.'s eyes he saw a screen and on it was the named digimon but Jay couldn't help to feel relief that it wasn't... _Oh no need to worry Jay I'm here too. Even if he is weak, having Devimon as a subordinate does have it's perks. _

Jay's eyes widened his breathing speed up along with his heart rate. While going unnoticed by Digmon, and Tentamon it called attention to him by the others. "Are you okay Jay?" Cody asked and T.K. forgot about his hate for Devimon when he realized something else was wrong and maybe even bigger than his long time hate. _Yes go on tell your little friends about me, tell them what I did, tell them what you did. _If it was possible this scared him even more.

"Jay? Jay is it him?" Shimon asked worried about her partner. "Who?" T.K. asked. "Warumon (Waru=evil), he's the digimon we fought. He can talk to Jay the same way our mind link works. We never knew how though, but he's a horrible digimon and one of the only things that freaks out Jay," Shimon whimpered looking at her partner. "But you guys must have defeated him right?" Tentamon asked. "He was to powerful to delete, we had to seal him in the dark ocean. None of us thought he would be able to get of there with the seal of elements on him," Shimon responded.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Cody asked. _Oh how they pity you, if they ever knew what you did they would turn against you faster than you could blink. Your other friends already hate you, even your brother left you alone to me. _"No, get out of my head," Jay muttered. _And why should I, you would rot to nothing without me Jay. After all you only exist to fight me, you don't care who you hurt as long as you get a fight out of it. You don't care for you mother, your brother, Suki, Tamyra, Thames, your father, Ken, Elecmon, Liollmon, Commandramon, Cruibmon, Davis, Kari, T.K. Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Cody, Patamon, Armadillomon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palamon, Joe, Gommanmon, Izzy, Tentamon, Mat, Gabumon or even Shimon. Not even the digiworld matters to you._

The intoxicating voice made believing in anything almost impossible and under the emotional stress Jay collapsed to his knees. "Cody, I need you to get him out of here along with the other digimon while I distract the digimon emperor," T.K. ordered. "But how are you going to do that?" Cody asked but didn't receive an answer as T.K. walked away leaving the younger with the unresponsive boy.

* * *

"Kari! Yolei!" Shimon yelped looking down to the two who had left their digimon to fight Chiramon. "Shimon, Cody, Digmon! Where's T.K., Patamon and Jay?" Kari asked. "T.K. and Patamon went to distract the DE and..." Cody trailed off not knowing how to explain about Jay. "Jay needs help and I can't digivolve to bring him down," Shimon explained. "Is he okay?" Yolei asked. "ummm," Cody and Shimon shot a glance at each other not knowing what to say. "He'll be fine once we get far away from here," Shimon said, "and once we're gone I'll explain. So please help him." Kari and Yolei nodded.

* * *

Soon enough they were sailing away on the island with T.K. who had returned and Davis who they had met along the way. After T.K. had informed them about his little 'distraction' they looked towards Shimon who had been sitting by the unresponsive Jay. "It's your turn to tell us what happened," Yolei said. "When we first met our task was to bring down a digimon known as Warumon. He was an unrelenting enemy who seemed to be more powerful than every single digimon put together. Jay had been keeping a secret from us throughout most of the journey, he didn't know about it until we met up with an Angemon who could sense an evil presence in Jay's mind."

Shimon paused for a second, "For some reason, we thought it was because Jay was the guardian of light and Warumon was a light attribute digimon, Warumon developed a mind link with Jay. He would haunt Jay with threats of killing us and putting false views of Jay into his head. Even today Jay will sometimes wake up screaming about Warumon," Shimon finished close to sobbing. And that day the digidestined realized why the blonde had been reluctant to get close to any of them, he was afraid that Warumon would use them against Jay, and now they knew that what they had faced must have been nothing compared to what Jay may have gone through.


End file.
